We are Venom
by Ghostwriter789
Summary: Izuku is a loser but is offered the chance of a life time when he is rescued by the Hero Killer: Stain. He makes an unlikely partnership and finds out he had what it takes to be a hero all along. Very loosely based off of Marvel's 'Venom' film. Most likely a one shot but not against continuing. AU. Symbiote!Midoriya
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Serendipity**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the unoriginal idea but the plot bunny is so much like some of my other stories I want to write this. Not sure if I will continue it but this works as a one shot I think...**

* * *

"Your dream is retarded! Go kill yourself!" Bakugo roared whilst destroying his notebook. Izuku could only cower and hope Bakugo's next target wasn't his face.

That had been only an hour ago.

As he walked Izuku reminisced about the past. In this world eighty percent of people have quirks, genetic mutations that give people superpowers.

He was part of the far and few that had no quirk. He had found out when he was five that he would never develop one. He just wasn't born good enough. His childhood friend, ironically the one who had told him to kill himself not even an hour and a half ago, was born with an amazing quirk. He could make explosions. It was a powerful and versatile quirk.

Both of them had grown up idolizing a certain hero, All Might. He was the top hero in the Hero Organization and also one of the best heroes in the last fifty years. He would save people with a large grin and tell them it would all be okay.

Izuku wanted that. His dream was to be a hero exactly like that. He wanted to be a real hero that saved people with a smile and put them at ease. He wanted to be like All might… but that could never happen. Bakugo, his childhood friend turned bully, had made that very clear. He could never become a hero. He was weak and pathetic in a world where heroes aren't made. They are just born better.

Izuku's meandering gait had led him down the long way home. Before him was a low side walk with a bridge overhead making a tunnel. It used to be a scary place for him as a kid, but when you have to take the tunnel everyday to get to school because you have bullies waiting in ambush a minorly shady tunnel is suddenly not so bad…

Izuku wandered in still clutching the notebook Bakugo and burn. It was a green note book his mother had given him. It was titled 'For my Future'. He always wrote down notes about the heroes he saw, thinking he was going to grow up to be like them despite his not having a quirk of his own. He was beginning to doubt that though. Was it true what Bakugo had said? Was he retarded for believing he could be a hero that can smile and tell everyone they'd be okay if he didn't have a super powerful quirk?

Unbeknownst to him a mass of green and black slime was rising out of a sewer grate.

* * *

All Might was on the move.

He had lost sight of the villain he was chasing. The slime monster had given him the slip by going into the sewer. As a pro he knew the sewers like the back of his had but that slime quirk was rather unorthodox and once he had slipped into the sewers, All Might had lost him.

All Might growled as he followed the trail of the sewer system going off of years of experience to predict which part of the city he would have to come up to. He had already sent out an alert to all heroes in the area, so the Slime only had two options.

He could stay in the sewers and be caught by the heroes who specialized in swamping those areas out or he could come up and try to give All might the slip above ground. All Might was banking on chance of the latter happening. The man had stolen money, not food, so he was most likely not below ground in some kind of dwelling. Using his experience there was a few places he would be in.

All Might just prayed he could get there in time.

* * *

Izuku was suffocating in sewer sludge.

"What's the matter kid? Slime got yer tongue? Don't worry. I am just going to posses your body and lay some eggs in your stomach!" the slime chuckled.

Izuku's eyes widened. H-he was technically being r-r-raped? Suddenly the large amount of sludge in his mouth, down his throat, and up his nose, seemed if possible, even more nauseatingly awful. He was suffering a fate worse than death and here he was not being able to do anything! All because he was quirk-less!

'Someone… anyone… help me…' Izuku thought. 'All Might! Anyone! Help!'

Without warning the slime monster froze and Izuku was splattered with green mucus. It was the slime monster's… blood?

Izuku coughed as his mouth was suddenly freed from the slime monster's hold. When Izuku looked around the first thing he saw was the cold very, very dead eyes of the thing that had attacked him laying on the ground wet and runny like they were an uncooked egg yolk. This eye was stepped on.

A hand was offered.

Izuku took it slowly.

* * *

All Might was the first to arrive on the scene.

A murder.

The victim?

The perpetrator he had been trying to bring in.

Perhaps the villain had met with someone and… All Might stopped himself. There was no point in continuing that thought.

The Forensic Heroes would take it from here. All Might sectioned off the area and stood vigil.

Nobody would disturb the evidence…

* * *

Izuku was still shaking.

He had nearly been strangled to death after being horribly… Izuku shook off those thoughts.

His rescuer was a tall, muscular man with shaggy black hair and no nose. The way he walked showed his disdain for all those he met.

The worst part?

He knew who this guy was…

The man was known as the Hero Killer: Stain. He was the antithesis to all things hero.

He had murdered and crippled over 23 heroes so far. Why would he save some nameless nobody like him?

Stain had taken him to an abandoned park and showed him a bathroom he could wash up in. When he was done Stain was blocking the exit.

The man turned to him. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Izuku looked down in shame.

T-that's right… it was his fault. He should just be grateful he was still alive and- No, he was grateful… If it wasn't for Stain, he would've been toast. Really slimy dank toast… He could go for some toast right now… He wondered if perhaps Stain was actually a good person. He looked like a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle died and came back as some kind of freaky revenant.

"Do you always mumble?" Stain asked.

Izuku looked up mortified. H-he heard that?

"Look. You may be a victim, but don't let your resolve fail. Those without conviction are trash, good for nothing except to be thrown out... Tell me. Even after all this what do you want?" Stain asked.

The answer was simple but actually saying it in front of this man was nothing short of suicide. If he lied, Izuku just knew, he would die. If he hesitated, he would die. So, mustering up his courage he spoke his dream.

"I want to be a hero like All Might! I want to rescue people and give them comfort!" Izuku said beginning to cry. He was scared, he had just been through a traumatic experience. "Even though I have no quirk, I _will_ be a hero!"

Izuku's heart was pounding. He was going to die. Right here and right now. But at least… he had no regrets. He proclaimed his intent… aaaannnddd now he was gonna die! He was going to die, and he was going to-

"Then do it." The Hero Killer said frankly.

"W-what?" Izuku asked.

Stain just scowled. "Kid eighty percent of the world has a quirk, that means a good two billion out of the world's ten billion people have no quirk just like you.

"Now ask yourself out of the eighty percent have quirks, how many do you think have quirks that are suitable for saving people? Think of those people who's only ability are say... to control how fast their hair grows, those that have super strength but breakable bodies, and those that have sensory powers that have no use like a man having taste buds all over his body.

"Now, tell me how many of them you think actually have the temperament, skill, and charisma to do be like All Might?

"Now, tell me how many lose points because of popularity and such. Is the hero good with kids? Would he be better in the construction yard? Finally, tell me how many you think would honestly rush in and give their life for a civilian?

"I can tell you that number of people is less that a trillionth of a percent of the population. Without conviction a hero is nothing. What I do is purge those so-called heroes who make a living off of their powers and charm. Those lying sycophants care only for the cash that lines their pockets and not for the people they are supposed to save.

"The system is sick. I am just the inconvenient truth. The cure that no one wants to consider." Stain said.

Stain looked him right in the eyes. "Use this experience. When you are off being a hero remember this. Remember how scared you were, how you wished for it all to end, for anyone to save you and then **kill it. Kill it and actually go save someone with no thought for reward.. _._** Heroes must, as a rule, try to act to help another despite their fear. Kill that part of you that is weak… and if you do that… you may just have my respect as a hero…"

And with that Stain was gone and Izuku was left to think.

* * *

Izuku was left to think for a long time. He had always thought he was in the minority. That his case was special because he had no quirk. He had never really thought that there was even more people out there without a quirk. It was humbling… and inspiring. He would be a hero without a quirk. He would become strong and be a hero that everyone can look up to.

His mother greeted him, but she was also on a call with his dad. He was working overseas in America. He was a sales man who's vigorous sales pitch selling cars for Toyota.

Izuku wandered into his room. It was full of All Might posters and figurines. Flopping down on the bed he kept replaying the whole thing over and over again. He felt awful.

He had gotten his first taste of hero work today. As a victim…

He had been so scared… Is this what All Might felt? No… it couldn't be… All Might wouldn't be scared of that thing. He would laugh and tear it off of himself. Slowly Izuku realized he had just watched a man die today. The slime monster, no matter how terrible, no matter how despicable, that was a _person_ Stain had killed.

He could still smell the man in his sinuses and his throat felt sore. He hated how weak and helpless he had felt.

He never wanted to feel that weak and helpless again. He wanted… he wanted to save people!

* * *

Later that night Izuku woke up with the most awful stomach ache. His whole body seemed to churn and deep in his gut it felt like there was something _moving_.

Izuku was panicking. He was going to die!

Suddenly the wiggling feeling stopped, and the terrible pain ceased. Izuku was panting. What the _hell_ was going on!?

Just then, something burst from his chest.

Izuku made a strangled noise and passed out.

* * *

Izuku woke up the next morning in a horrible panic, clutching his chest and crying in terror.

But he was fine.

Panting, Izuku tried to calm himself down. It was just a nightmare. He wasn't weak. Anyone would have nightmares after what happened to him yesterday.

Thoughts of the dead man he had witnessed brutally murdered filled his mind. He… he needed to get to school.

* * *

Izuku was quieter than normal. He needed to tell an adult what happened but felt… terrified for some reason. Also Stain, despite his crimes, had saved his life. He could at the very least hold off on telling the authorities until he was out of town…

Izuku shook his head. He didn't know what to do… on one hand Stain had saved him, on the other however he was a murderer and had murdered his attacker.

What would All Might do? Then an uncomfortable thought occurred.

'What happens to people when All Might doesn't come save them?' Izuku thought morbidly. 'Then they would've been like me…'

Something churned in his gut. A panic sweat formed until his stomach suddenly settled. Another though occurred.

'Why didn't I go to a doctor?! I just had so many germs shoved down my throat! I could have AIDS!' Izuku mentally screamed.

A sudden force of calm hit him like a truck. Everything was probably fine. Besides if he went to the doctor then he would have to talk about the attack and that would be like betraying the man who saved his life.

Izuku shook his head. That's right. He was probably fine. Bakugo had given him so many swirlies trying to 'fix his hair for him' he was probably immune to sewer stuff…

* * *

The class was normal. He was missing his notebook as he had come up with a cool hero costume idea.

After class was when he knew he was in trouble again. Bakugo had cornered him during lunch and guided him into a part of the school known as 'the hurt locker'. It was place people could go to settle fights. Bakugo used it to teach him a lesson.

"You weren't serious about that shit talk you were talking about yesterday, were you?' Bakugo said slamming him up against the wall. "You wanna be a hero… don't make me puke. Like some little piece of shit like you could ever become a hero."

"I-I… I mean…" Izuku stuttered before the wave of calm washed over him again. "I am not getting in your way Kaachan. You will be a hero in the battle program. I am applying to the support program. I realized recently I… I'm just not cut out for fighting… Not without a quirk… I can, however, make some really cool support gear for real heroes like you."

Bakugo looked like someone had slapped him in the face. "You're giving up?"

"Not giving up." Izuku said maintaining eye contact. "I realize my limits… and know my strengths. I _am_ smart just not very _strong_. I have no quirk so what do you expect? I can work in the support program and use my strengths to help save people."

"How?" Bakugo said still a bit thunderstruck.

"I am going to make armor." Izuku said easily. "My hero suits, like the kind I have been drawing my entire life, can save heroes lives and make their lives easier. You don't have to worry. I won't get in your way."

Bakugo was quiet for a long time. He just stared at Izuku like he was some kind of alien before turning around slowly and walking away.

* * *

Izuku was calm all the way back home and back into his room shutting and then locking the door.

Then the wave of calm left and Izuku sunk to his knees. What the hell was that?!

It was like someone had controlled his body? Is there even quirks like that? Where did the decision to become a support hero come from? This was…

Izuku slumped. It was actually a really good idea… Maybe… maybe he didn't need to be a hero like he had thought. He-

Wait! Were was all this coming from!?

Izuku shook his head. This was not normal. He would wait one more day and then he was going to go to a doctor. He needed help.

* * *

Izuku woke up again in the middle of the night. He was starving.

Wandering into the kitchen he began to scour for something, anything, he could eat.

His nose led him to the cupboard and he began to eat.

* * *

Izuku came to the next morning covered in cocoa powder and chocolate smeared his mouth and his pillow.

That's it. He was going to the doctor today.

It wasn't a school day, so he was going to go.

…

He was going to do it!

…

What was going on with him?

…

He felt really hungry.

…

 **Chocolate…**

* * *

The next thing Izuku knew he was in an alleyway in a hoodie and his pajamas, covered in candy wrappers.

Izuku trembled.

Doctor. He needed a doctor.

"Come on Missy! Show us those knockers!" a male voice said while the woman screamed for help.

"Come on! I got her arms!"

"Hey!" Izuku shouted.

Before Izuku knew it, he was running towards them, mind working overdrive. Guy on the left was a vision-based quirk. X-ray vision or the like given the circumstances. Guy on the right was a strength, size, or durability-based quirk given his musculature. He was probably the leader. The look out was a literal rat-man. Look out, his mind supplied.

Stopping right before them he was shaking. Now what? He had no quirk. How was he going to-

"Just keep moving boy… We are into women, but if you try to make our lives difficult…" the man gave him a once over with a perverted leer.

Izuku was terrified. But like before a wave of calm washed over him, but his intent was mixed into it.

 _He wanted to be a hero._

The men backed away slowly, eyes wide.

 _He wanted to be big and strong like All Might._

The rat man came to see what was going on and froze on the spot, pissing himself.

 _He wanted to rescue others with a big smile on his face to let them know everything would be okay!_

The screams started.

* * *

Izuku came to again in holding an unconscious lady on some roof top. Her clothes were torn in places, but she looked fine. Izuku set her down and began to walk away trembling.

Making his way down the stairs eyes wide.

"What happened?" Izuku muttered frightened of himself.

' **We saved her**.' A voice said. Izuku froze looking around wildly.

"Who's there?" Izuku asked voice wavering.

' **Us.** ' The voice said. **'We are here.** '

"What 'We'? Who are you?" Izuku asked again.

Slowly the strangest feeling Izuku had ever felt occurred. He felt his stomach churn and slime began to ooze from all his pours. Black inky tarlike slime. Worst of all… it was alive…

A wave of calm washed over him once again. **'There is no need to fear ourselves. We are one.'**

It was the strangest thing knowing he should be scared. He should be _screaming._ But Izuku wasn't afraid. In fact, Izuku had never been more peaceful in his life.

"What are you?" Izuku asked. When the slime didn't respond Izuku tried again. "What are _we_?"

' **We are Izuku Midoriya. We are a fourteen-year-old symbiosis. We met ourselves three days ago when the one called the Hero Killer: Stain killed our former host. We are now happily bonded. We are Izuku.** '

"You are a parasite." Izuku muttered. He felt his own head shake. ' **We are a symbiosis. We give, and we take. We are Izuku**.'

There was silence as Izuku realized with muted horror that this thing was talking through his own mouth.

"You were the slime monster." Izuku said. "You tried to rape me."

' **We were not trying to rape us. We were trying to escape. We were scared. The one called All Might was after us. We didn't want to be killed. We laid our core into your body. We 'hatched'. We are Izuku.** '

"You didn't ask consent so that was rape like what 'we' stopped those guys from doing to that lady… but you must have done something bad to have All Might chase you. What did you do?" Izuku asked through the forced calm.

' **We got little metal bits called 'Coin' or 'Money' out of an "ATM machine" so we may buy sustenance. In our hunger we might've broken it.** ' The voice admitted sheepishly. ' **Then All Might was on us. One punch and we would die. He is too strong…'**

"All Might would not have hurt you. You need to be more careful. What is it you eat?" Izuku asked genuinely curious.

' **Our brothers eat brains**.' The voice said. Izuku felt the muted horror again but couldn't force himself out of this utter calm feeling. ' **But we eat chocolate. We love chocolate. Last host was very fond of delicious chocolate and showed us that we did not need brains. We were small then. We haven't even tasted brains yet. We shouldn't be worried.** '

"So today… you just bought some chocolate with my-I mean our money?" Izuku asked. Best to make the creature think he was agreeing with it until he got help.

' **Yes. We did get chocolate with the paper bits. We ate all the chocolate. We need lots every day. We need about five brain's worth**.'

Izuku casually checked his wallet and found the Christmas and birthday money he had been saving up to go into the hero program was missing. Through the calm he decided he was irritated.

"That money was important." Izuku said with a sigh. He couldn't feel anything except exasperation through the calm. "I needed that to be a hero."

' **But we are a hero**.' The voice said confused. ' **We love helping people. We are strong and can save people. We even helped that woman. Why would we need money to do that?'**

"So, when we go to UA we can live on our own." Izuku said. "We want to live off our own strength. We try to be the givers rather than the receivers of charity. We help and do what is right. That money is supposed to support us and buy us stuff like chocolate later. Stuff for the human part of us to survive with."

' **But we need nothing. We take care of our own needs. We only need chocolate to live and we can get metal and paper bits from 'ATM machines.'** The voice said.

"Then your just a criminal! I refuse to be part of this!" Izuku said finally breaking through the calm. "I want to be a hero like All Might! I want to be someone who does the right thing! We can't just going around stealing!"

' **Then… what do we do? We cannot separate. We would both die. We need chocolate. Or brains. What do we do?** ' the voice asked.

Izuku sunk to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. Theft or homicide to survive… great… just great…

"We will ask All Might for help." Izuku said slowly.

' **He will kill us.** ' The voice said.

"No, he won't. I believe in my hero. He can help us. I know he can."

' **Very well. We trust ourselves.** ' The voice said. **'We just hope we are not wrong in this**.'

* * *

All Might was still looking for the child the burnt notebook belonged to.

Reading it some he found he was intrigued. It was a notebook full of things a pro hero would need to know. All Might was actually surprised when he saw there were tips and tricks that even he could learn from. He knew it all of course, but it was the new perspective and refreshment of re-reading the basics that left him feeling nostalgic.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the middle of the city square.

* * *

Bakugo was just wandering feeling lost. Deku… that stupid piece of shit was actually giving up on his dream. It made him feel… empty… That was one more constant gone from his life. Whatever. Deku was a piece of shit wad of…

Bakugo hated it.

He wanted Deku to fight back. It had been inspiring to him on some level. If that piece of shit can still believe in being a hero then maybe it was okay for Bakugo to believe he actually was good enough to stand up against hundreds of students all trying to get into UA that might have better grades, better physical training, and as much as he hated to admit, better quirks.

His 'Hot Hands' quirk was good. It was powerful and Bakugo loved it, but even he wasn't so arrogant as to believe it would help him in any situation. There would be times when he needed to save people trapped under rubble.

He couldn't just hit them with a huge blast and hope for the best. No, a quirk that would allow you to move the earth itself like Cementoss's Cement quirk would be much better suited. He was actually going in as a very niche type of hero.

Heavy combat and high threat type assignments. He'd be the guy people would call when everything went to shit, and they needed to blow up aliens or something.

Like All Might.

He wanted people to acknowledge him.

He wanted to be a hero.

And Deku… he really wanted to help people… Bakugo would never say it out loud but although he thought he was brain dead for thinking he could do it without a quirk, Bakugo deeply respected Deku's desire to help and serve people.

In some ways… he wanted to be like Deku as much as he wanted to be like All Might. But now that stupid quirkless loser was giving up! How dare that bastard make him feel sad for some quirkless give up loser! He felt sad for that stupid, brain dead, piece of shit-

Bakugo instinctively blasted the thing that suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to him, but a huge man with a broken nose, dodged effortlessly . The piece of shit kicked him away with a savage round house kick.

"Hahaha! Naughty, naughty!" a voice cackled. "You are that little piece of shit that beat the living snot outta me and my brothers huh? Well just your luck bub. I brought some friends!"

Bakugo got up as he was suddenly surrounded by huge guys coming out of a purple haze.

* * *

Izuku got an alert on his phone. Some of the guys at school was sending out a video of Bakugo fighting off like a dozen adult villains on Sunshine st.

Izuku booked it.

' **Where are we going**?'

"I have to save Kaachan!" He shouted as he ran as fast as he could. Suddenly his legs felt like they were longer. Looking down he saw that his legs were long and thick with muscle. He was also much taller. Bulkier.

' **We are Izuku**.' The voice said. ' **We want to save Kaachan. Right**?'

Izuku smiled with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth.

* * *

"N-no!" All Might panted coughing up blood and beginning to shrink down to his smaller form. "N-not now!"

All he could do was watch as a boy was savagely beaten by over a dozen adults. The collateral damage was causing the heroes on the scene to hesitate and save the many rather than the few. There were at least three of them that had stupidly powerful quirks. The boy, though only in middle school, was holding them off admirably but was not quite strong enough to take on so many powerful quirk users.

All Might felt useless.

* * *

The creature had carried him to Kaachan and retreated back into his body.

"Wait! Where are you going! I thought we would be saving Kaachan!?"

' **F-fire bad…** ' the voice said sounding scared. Izuku's head whipped around showing him all the fire in the area. Kaachan's blast quirk had done a number on the city street and may have hit a gas line.

Izuku's hearing suddenly amplified allowing Izuku to hear all the parasite could hear. ' **Too loud… scared…** '

Izuku however caught sight of Kaachan getting curb stomped and recognized the leader as the guys that the parasite beat up. His eyes widened. This was his fault…

Blood was dripping from Kaachan's mouth and his cries filled the air as a villain with an electric quirk shocked him again and again.

Seeing this, Izuku was already running towards him.

' **What are we** _ **doing?**_ **!** ' the voice yelled inside his head. ' **We are going to get ourselves killed!** '

'My body is moving on its own! I have to save Kaachan!' Izuku thought. Thinking fast he tore off his hoody and threw it at the face of the guy electrocuting Kaachan and dived between the man's legs.

"What the-EEEII!" the man squealed as Izuku followed up be kicking the man in the testicles as hard as he could.

"Deku… dumbass… run…" Bakugo choked out. Man, that bastard could take a lot of punishment…

"I can't just stand by and watch you die!" Izuku shouted at him.

Bakugo saw the one of them, who had a telekinesis quirk was beginning to pick up rubble to throw at them. Bakugo acted on instinct one last time and roared summoning up all his energy and blasted the guy attacking Deku. He managed to get him. The rubble dropped but it was coming down on the bystanders.

Suddenly, it was him.

All Might.

" **DELWARE** _ **SMASH**_!" All Might roared as his mighty blow created an enormous tornado sending debris and the villains flying.

And just like that it was all over.

"Now both of you have a lot of explaining to do." All Might said coughing up blood. All Might was hurt! "But maybe later…"

* * *

Izuku was later at a Mc-donalds having an argument with his new friend?

' **They have no tater tots…** ' the voice said.

"They are a burger and fries place. What do you expect?" Izuku muttered. The receptionist was giving him a weird look.

"Is there something you are looking for?" she asked.

' **Tater tots!** ' the voice shouted. ' **Why don't you have them!?** '

Izuku winced at the 'loudness' of the words. "Ugh… s-sorry! I was just wondering if you still have-ah…shamrock shakes…?"

The receptionist raised an eyebrow but was back to her smiley self. "We are very sorry about that sir! We have been out of that for at least a month! Could I recommend to you a chocolate milkshake instead?'

' **YES.** ' The voice said. **'We need to marry this woman… they offered us chocolates…'**

"What?!" Izuku squeaked at his voice's suggestion. The cashier looked confused however. "N-no! I mean-yes! I mean um… can I have a chocolate milkshake please?"

' **We want thirty**!' the voice said.

"Why of course! We will get that right to you!" the cashier said. "that will be-"

Izuku paid for their milkshake and subsequently waited off to the side so he could have an argument with 'himself'.

"We can't just eat chocolate all the time!" Izuku hissed to himself.

' **So, you would like to swap to brains? The cashier looked tasty…** ' the voice said. It liked to joke about eating people but always seemed to prefer chocolate…

"Nooo!" Izuku muttered. "We just need to make sure we don't look weird! You are the one that kept saying that doctors would kill us!"

 **'Very well.'** The voice said. ' **But we demand we get ourselves tater tots soon, maybe a live rat as a snack…** '

They got their milkshake and headed out.

"Look. I- We are going to be a Hero. Okay?" Izuku said muttering to himself oblivious to the looks on people's faces as he walked by them. "We do not eat people. No brains! Ever!"

 **'Alright.'** the voice said.

"Also I might just be weird but talking to you I need to refer to you as somebody as myself." Izuku continued sipping his milkshake.

 **'Hmm... what did we have in mind?'** the voice asked.

"Swamp thing? Sewerman?" Izuku muttered. "Wait! Sorry! I am used to coming up with hero names."

 **'That is fine. Hmm... what about Toxin?'** the voice asked sounding amused.

"No... hmm... how about Venom?" Izuku asked. "Sorry. That's more a villain name. I'm an idiot..."

 **'We are foolish at times.'** the voice said. ' **But we like it.'**

"So Venom then?" Izuku asked.

 **'Why not?'**

* * *

A/N:

Any questions? Please Follow, Favorite and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **A/N: It's been nearly a year… you guys still want to-? Just- Fine! Fine… Okay…**

 ***vigorous typing ensues***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Basically, this is the continuation of a one-shot. I don't have all this stuff figured out, but felt inspired to write at least another 20,000 words or so, so here you go. My writing style changed, I added a lot of really old, really dumb references... Basically, I just wanted to warn y'all that you may not like this as much as the one-shot. But I'm already 20,000 words in so... Here...**

* * *

There was a deep and troubling calm as Deatharms: The Heavy Liftin' Hero was on 'smoke break'.

"Those are bad for you, you know." said Backdraft: The Firefighting Hero. Deatharms smirked seeing his date.

"Yer lady friend seems to thing otherwise." Deatharms said as Mt. Lady pulled out a cig from somewhere in her suit.

"Anyone got a light?" Mt. Lady asked as Backdraft just sighed. Deatharms tossed her his lighter.

"Didn't take ya for a menthol type a' gal." Deatharms smirked. Mt. Lady scoffed.

"Didn't have the regular kind left at the gas station." Mt. Lady said. "Can ya believe it? Said kids nowadays are after that vaping shit… Unless I can bum one offa you?"

"It's all still bad for you…" Backdraft sighed as Deatharms traded smokes with the lady. Lighting up the normal kind Mt. Lady sighed.

"That's the good stuff…" Mt. Lady sighed. "Thanks ya big lug…"

The group sat in silence for a moment, enjoying a smoke break. Lots of heroes were… well… people. They had stuff they went to when they were stressed or tired and just needed a second to relax and recharge… Even though technically they weren't supposed to… The whole ad campaign of 'Heroes don't do drugs' was a big deal and had several heroes pledging to do without any harmful substances to 'be a good example for the kids'.

The P.R. blast was so strong that many just assumed that Heroes had to go clean if they wanted to be Heroes, when honestly that wasn't the case. The pledge was only for like a year, and many went back to their old habits. Smoking, drinking, women… In the end they were just like everyone else…

So there they were, sitting out of sight, on a smoke break. Not exactly a secret but not exactly hidden either.

"You here about that Demon of Shizuoka shit they got going over there?" Backdraft asked.

"Shizuoka… That was over by the Battle of Sunshine st right?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Shit, that was really only a month ago?" Deatharms thought aloud. "Time flies…"

"Well they got this urban legend thing going on nowadays… popped up outta nowhere see…"

* * *

Fuyuki was not having a nice day. Not only had his girlfriend kicked his sorry ass out, and this beaver asshole he was trying to mug wasn't cooperating, he was also on the chase. He had started doing Trigger in college because a 'cool guy like him should be doing Trigger'. Well, turns out the whole 'not even once' deal was true, and he was hooked. Dropped out of college, did odd jobs to feed his addiction and eventually his girlfriend, not wanting to be caught up in his life no more, kicked him out.

So, here he was, jobless, homeless, and turning to crime to get what he needed. Yeah, yeah, in this hero culture and what not, he grew up lovin' Heroes and hatin' the Villain, but it wasn't until he started doing Trigger that he realized what they really were. Tyrants who ruled by fear with that insufferable self-righteous act… He couldn't stand 'em. Not no more… So, he was going to get the money to buy his fix and-

"Look here shithole!" Fuyuki barked, brandishing his kitchen knife. The good kind- real sharp and stabby and shit. "Just had over your wallet if you don't wanna be shanked!"

He was surprised when the fat obstinate jerk that he was mugging froze and pissed himself. Yeah, he threatened to stab him, big whoop, but he wasn't like that a second ago… Fuyuki followed the man's frozen gaze up and turned around to see the Devil himself.

" **Never fear! For I am here!"** the devil said in a twisted version of All-Might's motto. D-damn… those teeth looked sharp…

Fuyuki dropped the knife and swore to God above, that if he made it out of this alive he was gonna go to rehab and tell his ex that he was sorry…

* * *

"Urban legend?" Deatharms asked, curious despite himself.

"I think I heard a' that." Mt. Lady said. "Your walking down the street and then out of the corner of your eye you can sometimes see this 'smiling demon'.

"Well, apparently the 'Demon' has been cleaning up the streets." Backdraft continued. "Some guy did some research and put together that while the Demon is usually seen, you can usually figure out it was him pretty easily."

"Like a vigilante?" Mt. Lady asked dubiously. "There hasn't been one of those around that part of the country for a long time."

"Well, they say Stain was one at one point…" Deatharms contributed.

All shuddered at the mention of the Hero Killer: Stain and thanked their lucky stars that they weren't on that mad man's blacklist…

"Nah… The Demon usually-"

* * *

Fuyuki was running, but that thing was still after him! He tried his Quirk: Frostbite, to try and crystalize the bastard, but it just kept coming! Turning down a corner he slumped against the wall hearing the demon thing run past him.

' _Th-that was too close…_ ' Fuyuki thought.

What the hell was that thing?! It was big, and black, with these eyes man! Milky white, organic looking eyes… And those teeth!

'Where the hell was the Heroes!?' Fuyuki thought furiously. If you couldn't rely on em for this sort of shit then what could you-

Something dripped on his shirt. Damn pigeons! Their muck was particularly messy today. It was acid green and bubbly- shit that was one sick bird- but the weirdest part was that it didn't smell bad and-

Fuyuki looked up and screamed.

* * *

"Yeesh…" Deatharms cringed. "So nobody's ever seen this guy?"

"Nope." Backdraft said. "All they can usually tell the Hero or officer on call was that it was 'big and had these big white eyes and teeth!' Not the best description to go off of… Oh and it's apparently a big All-Might fan. Always says his motto or something…"

"That does sound like an urban legend…" Mt. Lady said thoughtfully. "Kinda like the Slit Mouthed Woman or the Slasher…"

"Slasher?" Deatharms asked dubiously.

"Oh, I did my senior report on it back in UA." Mt. Lady said subtly bragging. The other two went to other schools, not nearly one so prestigious. "Anyways, back in the day, everything wasn't just 'Blam! Supa powas!'. There were heroes and villains in secret for awhile and one of the villains was this Slasher. Lived over in Ikebukuro, the entertainment district in Tokyo, and made quite a fuss for a few months before dying down. She had the Quirk historians call 'Mother' and whoever she cut with her knife would be put under her mind control."

"A blood based mind control Quirk?" Deatharms asked.

"Yup. They say she is the 'Mother' of all blood based Quirks in Japan, from the raw amount of people she infected." Mt. Lady said. "Her Quirk wasn't super powerful, but with raw numbers she even fought other Urban Legends like The Headless Rider and the legendary Shizuo Heiwajima…"

"Can you dumb it down for all those that didn't get a degree in Quirk History?" Deatharms joked.

"Basically, she is saying that it is entirely possible that this urban legends is real." Backdraft said. "People in the starting days of Quirks were all vigilantes that hid their powers, and while it is much more difficult to do it now a days it is still possible to be a completely unnoticeable force."

"And that's why we're dating… That and he can turn his water hands into whatever I want…" Mt. Lady smirked. Backdraft let out an embarrassed noise and Deatharms' cheeks pinked.

"R-right…" Deatharms said. "Well… My smoke-break's up. Have fun you two…"

Mt. Lady smirked and tossed him some cash for the cig before he left.

The sun was already starting to go down and an ominous glow filled the streets of the portion of town he was in. It had been awhile since Shizuoka… Right now he was stationed near UA as a rescue hero.

The Rotation Program helped Heroes experience new places and also helped keep villains with vendettas against certain heroes from getting too powerful. If say, someone like that urban legend Slasher was a thing, they would just bring in a Hero like Ectoplasm which could make clones out of smoke, and help counter the masses, or perhaps someone like Red Riot, a personal hero of Deatharms, and use his hardening Quirk to prevent enemies from cutting him.

Despite his reputation as a meat head, Deatharms was actually quite the thinker. If what Backdraft said was true that means this Demon of Shizuoka was really good at surprise attacks, ambushing perpetrators and then disappearing without a trace. The hulkish Hero wondered if he could take it on if he ever got transferred back to Shizuoka…

Looking up thoughtfully, Deatharms lumbered away thoughtfully.

Urban legends huh?

Yeah… Maybe…

* * *

Venom smiled as the mugger was knocked out by the sheer force of its blow. Perhaps smashing his head into a concrete wall was a bit overkill, but it just felt so _satisfying_.

Venom then turned its attention to the Beaver man who had been robbed, finding him hiding in a trash can down the street Venom had left him in and having defecated himself in terror. Hm… Maybe it had not made a good first impression… Venom picked up the man's wallet and tried for a reassuring smile.

" **Are you okay?"** It asked the terrified man. **"Here, you dropped this…"**

Slowly he held out the wallet the Beaver-man had dropped and tried to smile. The Beaver man stared at the wallet and then back up at his face and let out a high-pitched blood curdling scream.

" **W-wait**!" It said trying to give the man back his wallet, but the man ran off. Venom sighed, dropped the wallet and made sure they were alone when it gave Izuku back control of his body.

Izuku sleepily came to, looking around disoriented and Venom had to calm its host's growing terror.

"Venom **…"** Izuku said sounding irritated and worried even through Venom's calming influence. Venom had to hand it to its host; not many could have managed that. It had chosen well… "Did we just stop the mugging?"

' **We were a hero.'** Venom said proudly. ' **We saved the-'**

"No. Venom…" Izuku said shakily. "Th-that was illegal…"

' **We were a Hero like All-Might! We** -'

"Heroes don't slam people's faces into concrete walls! Oh shit! Is he dead!?" Izuku cried as he knelt down and checked the man's vitals through the calm. The man was still breathing but he had a concussion. "Also, All-Might isn't a Vigilante! I'll explain more later. Right now we need to make sure this guy gets some help!"

Izuku looked at his shirt and sighed before ripping the hem to make some makeshift bandages to wrap around the man's head.

Venom didn't understand.

Izuku was helping the guy who literally just stabbed the man he had been trying to save. This guy was a criminal. There was no question about that. So… why?

"Come on… Let's get you someplace safe…" Izuku said, slinging the guy's arm around his shoulder, and begun to carry him.

' **Where are we taking him?** ' Venom asked, genuinely curious.

"Someplace that won't bat an eye if I bring an unconscious guy in with us..." Izuku replied off-hand stowing the beaver man's wallet. He'd drop it by the police station when he got the chance…

* * *

Fuyuki woke up groggily. There was bright colors and the smell of… McDonalds?

"Oh hey, you're awake!" a green haired boy said talking around a straw to a large chocolate milkshake. Fuyuki blearily looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" Fuyuki asked blearily.

"McDonalds on the intersection between-" the boy said naming the streets. Huh… he was near his ex's apartment. He glanced down and saw a happy meal in front of him.

"Izzat fer me?" Fuyuki asked groggily taking in the food before him.

"Figured you'd need something to eat…" The boy said, sipping on his milkshake nonchalantly. He was also scribbling in a notebook. Must be doin' his homework… "You got kind of a nasty lump on your head…"

Fuyuki gingerly touched his forehead… Sure 'nuff there was a goose egg the size of Mt. Fuuji on his noggin. His icicle hair was broken as well… He concentrated and slowly felt his quirk re-ice his head and start soothing his headache.

"I wouldn't use your quirk with a head injury." The boy said looking concerned. "Or in a public place…"

Fuyuki shot a glare at the kid, but otherwise ignored him as he opened up his meal. He smiled, reminded of better times.

"You got me chicken nuggets…" Fuyuki said with a grin. "And does it…? Huh… 'nother All-might toy. Feh…"

"You don't like All-Might?" the boy asked, cocking his head to the side. Fuyuki, still slightly dizzy, answered the question.

"Heroes… Bunch of self-righteous hypocrites if ya ask me." Fuyuki said, pulling out the spicy mayo to dip his nuggets in, and talking between bites. "No many of them actually stop crimes... More interested in looking good. Damn spectacle fighting..."

Fuyuki was distracted both by the nuggets and the memories of the Devil that came outta nowhere. Where the hell were the heroes when that freak showed up? He was glad to be alive, don't get him wrong, but seriously, he thought he was going to be eaten by that thing. He shivered when he remembered the rows of razor sharp teeth and that tongue.

"'sides if they really cared 'bout us they'd let us use our quirks to defend ourselves." The man said, finishing his nuggets and beginning to work on his fries. He liked the wasabi sauce for this. He'd save the apple wedges for afterwards. "What's the point o' havin' em if ya can't do what ya want wif em?"

"I don't know… but I know the world would be a much more dangerous place without heroes." The boy said meekly, finishing his milkshake.

"Um, I'm going to order again, need another milkshake..." The boy said sheepishly, holding up the now empty cup. "You want anything else?"

Fuyuki actually felt bad. He was supposed to be some stone cold mugger… Now look at him… Shoulda stayed in school… Never shoulda done drugs… He was only twenty and look how shitty his life had gone. He felt bad for taking the kid's money, but he honestly didn't know when he would eat again… Being homeless sucked…

"Some more nuggets? And maybe a refill?" He asked tentatively. The boy smiled.

"Sure!"

* * *

' **Why are we wasting our chocolate money helping this loser?** ' Venom asked. Honestly, it was a good question…

"I feel bad for him okay?" Izuku muttered, being careful not to talk too loudly. "I think he was just desperate… and after what you did to him-"

' **Smacked his head into a concrete wall**?' Venom asked blandly. Izuku gulped.

"Yeah… That." Izuku said as his number was called. "But worse was that you took control of my body to do it... You can't just do that without asking!"

If Venom wasn't quelling his emotions at the moment he would have ranted and raged at the symbiote, but at the moment all he could feel towards the cheeky bastard was a small hint of irritation… And he had to decide he was angry in order to even feel that…

People were staring as he muttered his responses to Venom, but it was better to let them think he was a weirdo than revealing he was the meat-suit to a mutant slime monster…

Talking with Venom was… complicated… to say the least. He could hear Venom just fine, but Venom couldn't. Basically, since Venom was inside of him it would just basically whisper in his ear or vibrate what it wanted to say on his skull near his ear. Kinda like those toothbrushes that would play a song when you brushed your teeth. It's voice had this… plugging your ears and hearing your own heartbeat type quality. Kinda all-encompassing, but also seemed to be coming from inside you. When Venom really wanted to be heard he would take control of Izuku's mouth and talk through him...

Yes, that is as creepy as it sounds...

So, the best way Izuku to communicate back was for him to mumble and, with Venom's superior hearing, they could talk to each other in public. It had taken some getting used to say the least… Despite the alien slime monster taking root in his body, he would sometimes forget Venom was even there. Venom tended to be quiet unless it wanted food, or something dangerous was happening, or it had a question… Otherwise, Venom was pretty easy going…

The Ice-man- Fuyuki, he reminded himself, was gone with enough money to cover his happy meal left on the tray.

Izuku sighed. He must have scared him off… Random stranger picking you up and carrying you to nearest McDonalds to buy you a meal after you come into contact with some alien slime monster? Yeah, Izuku probably should have thought that one through a bit more… Izuku had been trying to do the right thing but he literally couldn't take the mugger to the hospital. Venom physically refused to be within one-hundred meters of a doctor. So, Izuku had improvised… Apparently, he had mad the wrong choice… Izuku glanced at the food he had picked up for the man.

Well… these chicken nuggets weren't gonna eat themselves…

* * *

"Venom… " Izuku muttered as he walked back home. "Do you ever think we are doing something wrong when we fight crime?"

' **Not really.** ' Venom admitted easily. **'We don't know too much about the world, so We just kinda follow your lead..**.'

"Yeah… but you've come a long way these last few weeks. What's your impression?" Izuku asked.

' **We love Izuku and think he is amazing.'** Venom said as Izuku became flustered.

H-he walked into that one… Izuku flushed.

Izuku had been helping the symbiote (read- evil slime monster possessing his body) and found it largely didn't understand human culture. At first Izuku thought it was an alien or something but then he realized that it was really just really young. Like, less than a few months old…

So there was this strange disconnect. Venom learned and understood concepts readily enough, but… certain concepts, like knowing what 'love' is for example, took experience that the alien parasite just didn't have. Izuku found it generally didn't understand a lot of things but could fake it well enough that it was difficult to tell if Venom really understood, leaving Izuku to do a lot of explaining…

"Love you too Venom…" Izuku said softly. Was it sad that Izuku got kinda happy when Venom said that? "Look, I just have been thinking… with the UA application exam coming up we could like… slow down a bit with the crime fighting… I have been reading the rules recently and I think it might be illegal."

' **Illegal?** ' Venom asked. ' **We saved a guy's life.** '

"Yes… but we aren't a licensed Hero. That means, by law, we are considered Vigilante's." Izuku argued.

' **But you are still technically Quirkless.** ' Venom pointed out. ' **And we are technically allowed to be in a "human form" in public if we am normally not. Technically, we didn't use any Quirk.'**

"It was still physical assault…" Izuku murmured.

' **Against a Quirkless person**.' Venom agreed twisting Izuku's words around. ' **We merely defended a fellow citizen and defended ourselves**.'

"We chased after him and then punched his lights out…" Izuku sighed.

' **And were there any witnesses**?' Venom asked.

"Yes! Us!" Izuku argued.

' **We rest our case**.' Venom said smugly.

"No Venom… No physically assaulting people…" Izuku said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even if you have a viable excuse."

And that right there, was the main problem with living with Venom. It was not a purely logical being, nor was it a purely instinctual, it was just a… Venom…

"I'm going to stop and become a real Hero. Not a Vigilante." Izuku said.

' **Whatever you say**.' Venom said. ' **By the way, we hear a guy being roughed up about a block away. You want to help him?'**

Izuku closed his eyes and grit his teeth. "Are there any Heroes around?"

' **Not any that will show up in less than ten minutes**.' Venom purred. **'If you don't act fast, the man will be dead in less than two…** '

"I hate you…" Izuku muttered.

' **We know.** ' Venom agreed cheekily. ' **But you love us as well...'**

* * *

The next day was a bright and sunny day for our duo. Downtown at the recycling plant Izuku was focused haggling a good price for the copper he collected. It occurred to him when he was trying to teach Venom exactly what money was that in reality the metal itself was worth more than the coin was valued at…

After Venom spent all their working cash and savings Izuku had to find some way to provide for Venom's ravenous appetite. Apparently, Venom needed three pounds of chocolate to function or, as he was completely grossed out to find, live animals (' **This is dead.. Dead…** ' Venom had told him when he tried to eat one not wriggling in his hand). Particularly shellfish… and eels… and occasionally snails… All live and wriggling… Venom needed a certain chemical to feed off of that was present in the foods… As reluctant as Izuku was to consider them such…

It was during one of these nightly excursions that Izuku and Venom argued about which was better or healthier to eat; chocolate or weird water bugs? Venom was all for the weird water bugs, but Izuku was very much on the side of chocolate in this instance. Venom pointed out that they had no money, so downing the cooler full of wriggling water bugs was their only option. Thinking quickly, Izuku pointed out that they could sell the material on the trash filled beach to get enough money to buy something they both liked.

Venom agreed, but insisted that they were hungry **now**. So, unfortunately, Venom was fed once more, and Izuku would no longer be able to stand the smell of sushi… And he had a new appreciation for mouthwash…

Apparently, 'recycling' copper didn't count towards child labor laws concerning middle school students, so he was even clear legally.

He tried to keep his activities as legal as possible since he wanted to be a hero, but since that day he met Stain (and subsequently Venom), he was slowly becoming more and more used to this kind of life. He would be the kind of person that could save people with a smile on his face. That's what he could do… Izuku felt just a tiny stab of pride well up in his chest for being able to provide for himself, and even another, though hard work and industry!

After buying the chocolate necessary for Venom's further survival, (and the survival of Izuku's sanity), the pair finally walked through the door of the Midoriya household.

"I'm home!" Izuku called and began taking off his shoes. He glanced down and saw another set of shoes was also there.

"Izuku, honey! We have a visitor!" His mom called.

"Okay!" Izuku called and finished taking off his shoes. He paused to address Venom.

"Okay, Venom, I need you to lay low… No taking over my body, no super loud thoughts, and certainly no talking!" Izuku warned. "I got you special dark for two-hundred yen more per bar and if you don't behave I will gladly take it all back to the store and buy you Hershey's instead!"

Ironically, this seemed to shut up Venom faster than anything.

' **We weren't going to do anything**!' Venom said sounding panicked and more than a little indignant.

Apparently, even alien slime monsters that ate snails had standards…

* * *

Toshinori felt bad about gathering information in this form, but if he were to go around in his 'Muscle Form' then it would cause a scene. Ironically, his 'Small-Might' form was actually the best disguise. No one would recognize the once proud hero in such a pathetic state...

He was still putting himself on the line some, but it was better than outright lying. He really was Toshinori Yagi… Just no one actually remembered that name… The ones that did were either killed in the line of duty, sworn to secrecy, or… Toshinori shook his head. Best not to think about that man now…

Before him was a wonderful and plump woman by the name of Inko Midoriya. Her home was well kept and quaint with a cozy type of feel. It was hard to imagine that something terrible might be lurking here…

The forensic heroes had pieced together what had happened at the scene of the crime and it wasn't pretty… There had been a third party all right. The Hero Killer: Stain. And, if he was correct, Mrs. Midoriya's son could also be placed at the scene of the crime. Slime was a rather uncommon quirk as quirks went. He had chased the villain long enough to figure he wasn't a Transformation type quirk user, but a Mutant. Those born with permanent physical differences. So it was even more rare…

Toshinori was having a delightful chat with Mrs. Midoriya about her son's obsession with Heroes. Apparently, the boy idolized him. Toshinori wondered what the boy would think if he could see him now…

"I'm home!" a voice called.

"Izuku, honey! We have a visitor!" Mrs. Midoriya called.

"Okay!" The boy called back and took a minute to take off his shoes in the entry before walking over to the living room.

Toshinori took in the kid's image. There were pictures on the wall, sure, but the boy before him reminded him of… well… himself… The boy was insecure, a nervous stiffness to the way he moved, and his messy hair showed he really didn't care so much what he looked like. Then he saw it… all in his eyes.

Sadness, the edge of terror, regret, and so, so much more. This boy had definitely seen something…

"You must be Young Midoriya." Toshinori said shakily getting up and offering a hand, inwardly cursing his weakness. "My name is Toshinori Yagi. I am a public relation's officer. You're that boy All-Might saved. Is the other boy alright?"

"Oh! Don't get up on my account!" the boy said seeing him struggle. Toshinori smiled a bit shaking the boy's hand and shakily sitting back down. "Yeah, Kaachan is going to be alright. The doctors say he will need a cast for his leg, but his ribs are healing up quickly."

"That's good to hear…" Toshinori said with a smile. "Well… I guess I better cut to the chase… Young man, your mother responded to an ad in the paper this morning saying that this," Toshinori said pulling the burnt and slightly slime stained notebook out of his suit. "is your notebook…"

He placed it down on the coffee table and slid it over to the boy watching his eyes carefully. Recognition, remembrance, regret… Toshinori's eyes narrowed.

"Now, I hate to have to tell you this, but this notebook was at the scene of a crime All-Might was investigating. As his public relations officer, I have been given the assignment to return the notebook, as well as potentially ask some questions about how that notebook came to be in such a state." Toshinori explained as the boy seemed to curl in on himself unconsciously. Mrs. Midoriya noticed this and turned the attention to herself.

"You said you found this at the scene of a crime?" Mrs. Midoriya asked equal parts dubious and worried. "What sort, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do, actually." Toshinori said surprising her. "The investigation is ongoing, so I am not at liberty to say. I am merely asking some questions to help get a better understanding of what happened."

The boy trembled but finally spoke up.

* * *

Inwardly, Izuku was struggling. Venom was panicking and doing his best to keep it's host calm and collected… too bad this required itself to be calm and collected itself…

' **We are going to die… We are going to be captured and experimented on… We will go back to the glass case and we won't be able to feel anything…** ' Venom whimpered. It was scared…

"Trust me." Izuku said under his breath. Venom stilled.

Izuku knew that this day would come but he didn't think it would be so soon. Izuku had a plan, to protect both of them, but it required a meeting with All-Might. Something Venom was very opposed to. Izuku never really understood why the parasite inside of him was so terrified of his hero but he was beginning to understand it's nervousness.

"I was there…" Izuku said in a small voice.

Izuku hated how dry his mouth got.

He hated how weak he felt.

But the worst feeling was the feelings of betrayal coming from Venom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

 **A/N: *Vigorous Typing Continues***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Not like the one-shot. Shenanigans and the beginning of cannon compliance... kinda? Anyways have fun!**

* * *

"I was there..." Izuku whispered.

Silence filled the room. Mrs. Midoriya in worry for her son and Mr. Toshinori in a grim sort of resignation.

"Sweetie, what are you saying?" Mrs. Midoriya asked. Worry for her son filled her words. When her son refused to answer her worry became even more pronounced. "Mr. Toshinori, my son is a good boy. He gets a little excited and can be reckless but I-"

"There is nothing to worry about Mrs. Midoriya." Toshinori said. This was complicated. Technically speaking, Mrs. Midoriya had every right to know what happened to her son and the boy did confess to being at the scene of the crime, perhaps a witness. If he could just get the boy to talk with him and explain what he saw then-

"C-can I t-tell All-Might?" The boy asked curled up on himself. "I-I mean I know h-he must be busy… b-but… can I talk to him? Tell him what happened?"

Toshinori's heart went out to the boy as the man picked up the words 'what happened' instead of 'what I saw'. If he had only been a few minutes faster…

Toshinori looked up and felt his heart break. This brave young man who had rescued his friend without a second thought and inspired Toshinori to act, was crying.

Mrs. Midoriya was rubbing her son's back. The crime was only a few weeks ago, and a homicide would certainly traumatize a kid… Toshinori felt bad… If he had been quicker… less pathetic… maybe he might have been able to save the kid from witnessing whatever happened that day…

"Honey, I know he is your hero but-" Mrs. Midoriya started but was cut off with a cough from Toshinori. This was partly intentional and partly not as his condition in this form kept him coughing for a bit.

"Are you okay?!" Mrs. Midoriya said as his handkerchief became bloody. Toshinori held up a hand. The boy looked worried too… Damn this…

"Just a chronic illness, I am not contagious, nor will anything cure it. I've tried." Toshinori said putting away his handkerchief. "Sorry you had to see that… Young man, I can arrange a meeting. All-Might hates unsolved cases and if you are more willing to talk about what happened with him then I will do my best to make that happen."

The boy nodded, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks.

"Chin up young man…" Toshinori said trying to smile. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Toshinori had set a time, date, and location to meet with All-Might. The day after tomorrow, at the beach, at sunset… Izuku's mom had an open invitation. It would be in two days… Izuku went to his room, regretfully ignoring his mother's desire to talk about what had happened with her son with a 'I don't want to talk about it.' Izuku flopped down on the bed. His room, filled with All-Might memorabilia, for once, was not helping him feel brave or calm right now.

"I know you want to talk about what happened… go ahead…" Izuku said staring at the darkened ceiling. He could feel Venom's… venom… bubble up from his stomach.

' **We were silent for the duration of that conversation… but even still… WHAT WERE WE THINKING! ALL-MIGHT WILL KILL US!'** Venom roared in his head.

Izuku sighed expecting this. "Look, we couldn't just say, 'Oh! I dropped the notebook on my way to school that day!' They had Forensic Heroes at the crime scene Venom… That means they knew we were there, and we just need to tell them what happened."

' **And why couldn't we have talked to the sickly man instead of All-Might who can kill us in one punch!? Or just lied to get the Heroes from coming and taking us and cutting us open to remove us!?'** Venom asked, voice dripping in scorn. ' **You are an idiot...** '

"I didn't ask for this Venom!" Izuku rebutted. "I didn't ask for your former host to place you in my body and I didn't ask to be- You know what, you're right! I am an idiot! I was that idiot who was too weak! I was the idiot that was at the wrong place and the wrong time!"

All the frustration that Izuku felt in the last few weeks was coming out. Venom did nothing to stop it, letting Izuku vent.

"Yeah, I thought I could be a Hero with you, but you know what?!" Izuku whispered. "I don't care! At this point I'm scared, and I don't know what to do! You keep taking over my body and making me do stuff! Going way too far with things! I have to spend hours a day, time I could be using to actually get into UA, trying to get us money so you don't go on a homicidal rampage or rob ATMs or make me eat water bugs! I just wanted to be a hero, but you, you are a _Villain_! I should have never trusted you! You don't even help me all that much! I was the one that actually tried to save Ka-chan! You just like beating people up! I've tried to make this work Venom, but you are going down a path I can't and won't follow! We are meeting with All-Might in two days! I'm going to tell him everything I know and-"

' **We will die**.' Venom stated angrily. ' **Do we not even** _ **think**_ **? We say we wish to become a Hero but what is it that we are actually doing? Look at us. We are** _ **pathetic**_ **. We have the chance to become a 'Hero' by actually being a** _ **hero**_ **and doing the right thing! We can see that there are sometimes were we need more information or training, but we are also the kind of person that will rush into things and not think, acting on instinct alone, and doing our best. We loved that about ourselves, but we are not doing it** _ **now**_ **! If we meet with All-Might, All-Might will kill us. All-Might is relentless. All-Might will not care that we had no idea what we were doing at the time, when we first started. To All-Might, we are the Villain because we are a 'Vigilante'. All-Might will just see a crime and stop it. Because that is just what All-Might does! We have seen All-Might's past videos on the 'Enter-Net'. All-Might just punches things and saves people. That is it. We can do the same! We** _ **do**_ **, do the same! We are not the kind of Hero All-Might is, however, because when does All-Might actually check up on the victim?** '

"Um, in the moment?" Izuku asked, confused. "That's hero training one-oh-one…"

' **Now, when does All-Might check up on the Villain?** ' Venom asked and Izuku was starting to see Venom's point. ' **Today, we stopped a mugging. We did the right thing. We made sure the Villain was okay as well. When does All-Might do this? Never. All-Might punches, All-Might stops the crime, but All-Might never stops the reason for the crime in the first place. Today we took the Villain and made sure that the Villain had something to eat. The Villain was just hungry. All-Might would have punched the Villain, stopped the crime, and sent the Villain to jail. Still hungry. In jail the Villain becomes more hungry and fights. The Villain is punished, more jail. Worse, when the Villain comes out of jail, is the Villain a good person now? Maybe, but do the others know that? No. The others will still see the Villain as a Villain. No work. No food. Still hungry. All-Might punches again, and the Villain returns to prison.'**

Izuku was a bit thunderstruck at the thought process. What did happen to Villains after All-Might catches them? Great, now Venom had him wondering… but… Did Venom really think that? It was so weird that literally a part of him had such a wildly different opinion than what he held as truth most of his life.

"It doesn't matter-" Izuku started.

' **Yes it does!'** Venom shouted at him. ' **We are a villain, whether we like it or not, in the eyes of the law. We use our quirk all the time to help others, but nothing we do, except going along with their system, will appease them. We are not allowed to show mercy to the Villain. We are not allowed to ask, 'Is what they are doing really wrong?' or 'What is the reason they did this crime?'. We punch, we stop the crime, and let the others put them in jail.** '

"But…" Izuku said shaking his head. "That's not how it works… People are punished for the crimes they commit. That is all. It's wrong to start a fire or stab someone-"

' **Even if doing so will help someone else?'** Venom asked still playing devil's advocate. **'There are good people who do bad things and there are even bad people who do good things. Endeavor burns people. All-Might obliterates city blocks. It is not about what you do, but the outcome. All-Might's punches can save… and they can destroy… If we talk to All-Might tomorrow we risk being on the 'destroy' part. All-Might will not have mercy on someone like us. If we die… We die.'**

"Okay, okay…" Izuku said frowning. "Then what do we do? We already have the appointment."

' **Lie.'** Venom said whispering in his ear. **'Or leave out the truth wherever convenient. Same thing really… but we will be doing it to save our lives.** '

"It's still wrong Venom." Izuku said fighting off Venom's calming influence only to feel… irritated and tired. Huh. "I can't- I won't lie to All-Might… I'll just… GAH! See! This is why being with you is a terrible idea and I should just get this over with! Just trust me! Everything will be fine!"

 **'…'**

"…"

 **'…'**

"…"

'… **Fine.** ' Venom finally said. **'We will not stop ourselves; we will trust us.'**

"… Good."

' **-Good.** '

"-Fine."

' **Fine.** '

"…"

 **'…'**

Izuku and Venom had their silent, not really staring but still kinda staring stare down for a while longer before Izuku rolled over and tried to fall asleep.

' **We still think it's a bad idea though…'** Venom said. ' **Statistically, speaking…** '

"Aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhh…" Izuku groaned into his pillow in frustration.

* * *

Fuyuki stared at the All-Might toy as he walked down the street. That money he left for the kid coulda fed him for a day or more, but he felt bad takin' money from a kid to feed his sorry ass. It had been really tempting to let the kid take care of him and he'd find some way to pay the boy back later… But then he remembered that was exactly what he had done with his ex and that just wasn't okay.

He pocketed the small All-Might toy, tender proof that there was still good people in this world…

Too bad he just wasn't one of em…

Turning down an alleyway he entered what was now his home. The slums.

Here was the true dark underbelly of the Hero Society. Druggies like him, hookers promising a fun time, immigrants… People going through tough times in general tended to gather here. And where there was people, there was crime. But unlike the rest of the city, there were no Heroes to help. The saviors of these places was the Vigilantes and the new group of troublemakers, the League of Villains. They were the guys this part of town looked up to. Vigilantes that did what they thought was right, using their quirks illegally to keep some kind of order in this shit hole. Sure, they weren't perfect, but they weren't hypocrites hiding behind the thin veneer of righteousness like the Heroes did… They didn't fight for money or power or anything really, 'cept maybe reputation. But you had to have a good rep in these parts, so Fuyuki didn't blame em…

The 'Villains', however, were a different case entirely. They were people actively opposing the Hero Association. Yeah, they did shit like killing, theft, and all that, but they were also doing good shit like giving blankets, food and medication to homeless people, and helping sorry assholes like him try and make a living in this crazy world. The kind of shit those assholes at the Hero Association didn't even think were necessary… This was the slums… 'The Hood'… Why should they even bother trying to help these people?

Fuyuki learned ever since college that shit ain't always black 'n white. Some of those villains were honest to goodness psychopaths. Some of em would kill anyone that crossed em. Some of em, however, helped Mrs. Satori pay her grocery bill and gave free medical care to anyone that asked with their Healing Quirk. That being said, most of em were people like him. Kinda in the middle of the two extremes.

He wouldn't kill if he could help it, but givin' a guy frostbite? Little bit of intimidation? Theft?

Yeah, he'd do that. In a heartbeat. 'Specially when he was hungry, and tired, and needed his fix…

When you're hungry as all get out, and looking for a fix, using your quirk to get some cash just sounds so simple… He was just lucky he actually had a usable quirk for that kinda shit… Sure, icicles for hair was a bit of a bummer as it limited some clothing options but, being able to shank a bitch that crossed ya in a dark alley with just yer hair? Somethin' that might keep you safe in this shit hole? His Quirk wasn't half bad…

Fuyuki ducked down another alleyway checking his watch and waving to the hookers he passed. Good gals, and the sweetest people. Give ya the shirt off their back if they could. If he was fast he could maybe rob someone else and get enough cash for a few grams of Trigger before the night was up… Fuyuki had a self-rule not to steal or mug anyone poorer than himself. Just wasn't right… but… being a homeless Trigger addict, not many were poorer than him as a common fact…

Suddenly, a purple fog opened up. Fuyuki glared at it.

That crazy asshole Shigiraki was summoning him? Fine… maybe they had a job waiting. His stomach rumbled. He really wished he had stayed for the rest of those nuggets. With a sigh, Fuyuki walked through the purple portal.

Fuyuki had been 'hired' by the League of Villains because he had a halfway decent quirk, Frostbite, and higher than a fourth grade education. He did manage to finish one year of collage at least… Anyways, he originally joined them to get his fix. Which, by the way, he was still feeling that restless, nigh all-encompassing need to get high and forget about his problems even for just a few minutes… Maybe Kurogiri would spot him some on a loan…

Walking though Fuyuki was greeted with the sight of a bunch a' these bozos like him. 'Bout fifteen of em… Fuyuki moved to stand against the wall as more showed up taking in the look of rejects and losers that had already come through the portal. Most of em looked like gang bangers and the occasional half-way decent looking person, but the look of crazed bloodlust in their eye ruined it. Some of em were real psychos, others were just down on their luck like him. Looking across the way to the guy who summoned him, he gave a small wave.

Kurogiri was made of some kind of purple fire? Maybe smoke? The portals tended to smell a bit like sulfur, so he just kinda went with a cross between the two… Anyways, he came out at greeted em nice and good. Fuyuki tried not to shiver in place as the chase got worse… His knuckles were white from how hard his fists were clenching.

He could make it through the meeting and maybe ask Kurogiri for some Trigger. If not, then he needed money to buy his fix… fast…

* * *

Toshinori, aka 'All-Might', was feeling a bit apprehensive about the meeting. Granted, he was the best hero in modern era, but he was also the only hero he knew that had a time limit… So, here he was, waiting in his 'Small-Might' form, loose baggy clothing for his transformation, and shuddering a bit when he felt those eyes on his back.

Toshinori had to do some hero work today so he only had maybe an hour before he would need to rest. Given that this might end up being an ambush, Toshinori had thought it prudent to get some… back-up and given the situation he had called in a few favors. Given his condition and the time of the meeting, there was only one Hero he could trust.

" _You know, I never noticed before, but we look like a couple of hobos in this place_." Aizawa said into his earpiece. Toshinori grimaced seeing the garbage dump. He had chosen this location to help hide. Being himself was a blessing but also a curse when it came to the paparazzi.

"Don't remind me…" Toshinori said. "It's ridiculous how I look…"

Toshinori had worked very hard to keep that physique and smile up. To have it all taken away in an instant… If _that man_ could see him now, he'd laugh…

" _I've been meaning to ask…"_ Aizawa said. Toshinori frowned. Normally, Aizawa was always tired and bit irritated in the day, but he was unusually talkative tonight. " _Have you considered Nezu's offer?"_

"You want me to accept?" Toshinori asked. Aizawa scoffed.

" _As much as I am sure_ _we will_ enjoy _each other's company."_ Aizawa drawled sarcastically, " _I was thinking more along the lines of getting you to a place where you can get medical treatment, find a successor, and keep you safe from that guy all in one location. They are getting bolder Toshinori… We need to act fast_."

Toshinori grimaced again. "Sounds like you are trying to get rid of me… Also how did you know I was trying to find a successor?"

Toshinori didn't mind if Erasure Head knew about One-For-All as he already knew quite a bit and kept that safe, but he would like to know how the man got to that conclusion.

" _You've been doing a lot of team-ups lately_." Aizawa said idly. " _But you don't really stick to a partner. Even your sidekicks rarely see you. So, you must be trying to find someone to train up and be the successor to your 'legacy'."_

Toshinori sighed. So, Aizawa thought he meant 'mantle of number one pro-hero' not 'inheritor of One-For-All'… Toshinori was a little hurt by the jab. Did Erasure Head honestly think him that vain?

"S-something like that…" Toshinori admitted. Best to let him believe whatever he wanted. "As for the offer… I'll consider it."

" _Hmm… Incoming_." Aizawa warned. Toshinori quickly 'inflated' himself.

A lot of people thought this was his Quirk, but in actuality he was born quirkless. The battle with All-For-One had taken a lot out of the Pro Hero but the most devastating thing done to him was the 'Curse' Quirk All-For-One used towards the end. Activating One-For-All could overpower it, but not heal it completely. Even when he was using One-For-All he could feel himself growing steadily weaker. He wasn't storing power because of the curse, neutralizing the actual use of One-For-All.

He was running on borrowed time. Time from the past wielders of One-For-All and time from his healthier self. But… he would not be a hero if he just gave this power to someone else all willy-nilly. He also wouldn't be a hero if he stopped doing Hero work. No matter what the cost was… Thankfully the condition wouldn't pass on to the next user of One-For-All, they would even get a power boost, potentially making them even stronger than he was… but he needed a successor…

The young man trotted up with a careful pace and seemed to freeze when seeing him. The boy's face was like that of the many young children All-Might would meet at conventions. Kind of stuck between star-struck, terrified, and like they just wet themselves. Mrs. Midoriya had mentioned that her son was a big fan but… seeing it in person was a little creepy to him. This kid probably knew 'everything' about him… All-Might, for that is truly who he was in this form, smiled dazzlingly. Best to put on a bit of a show.

"Never fear, young man! For I am here!" All-Might said with his somewhat cringy line. He could feel Aizawa's eye roll from here… The boy, however, just seemed to get more nervous.

"T-thank you for meeting with me…" Young Midoriya said. "I… I don't want to waste your time…"

All-Might was taken aback by this. He expected the boy to fanboy a bit but to actually be considerate of the man's time…

"Well young man, I heard you had some important information to tell me." All-Might said, and feeling a bit more conscientious. "Why don't we just sit down and talk?"

The boy nodded.

It was slow, painfully so, but Izuku did it. He told the man what happened. How he had been walking home a different way because he was being bullied and ended up meeting the slime monster. W-what it did to him and then meeting Stain. Izuku felt bad for betraying the man directly to All-Might but he didn't know what else to do. Stain was just going to kill again and Izuku felt so twisted up inside. He knew it was wrong but part of him was really glad the slime was dead.

He just wished that Stain would stop killing his heroes. But that wasn't right either! He should be sad that the man that attacked him died. Not repeating in his head that the man was dead now and there was nothing to fear…

All-Might was silent during his confession? Testimony? Witness? Report. Let's go with report, Izuku thought. All-Might only stopped him to get a description of Stain, but otherwise he had let Izuku ramble. Izuku, however, was increasingly aware of Venom's discomfort. Briefly, Izuku wondered if he should go with the idea to leave out Venom's part in the story. But that felt like the wrong thing to do… he just-

"It was incredibly brave of you to talk about this sort of thing." All-Might said. "I understand why you didn't report it right away, but these sorts of cases are extremely delicate. You should report them as soon as they are witnessed and let the professionals help you."

"Y-you're not mad I let Stain get away?" Izuku asked shakily.

"Young man, you were understandably traumatized." All-Might said gently. "Why would I hold that against you? I should have been there faster and saved you."

"What? No! You-" Izuku said, blind idolization in his eyes coming forth and then… All-Might felt his heart might break as he watched the light in the boy's eyes fade. This poor boy had been forced to accept that the world was a cruel place far too young.

"But don't give up." All-Might said. "You have a lot of good in you and you are very, _very_ brave. You stood up the Hero Killer and spoke your dream. I too, commend you. Don't give up."

Izuku's head whipped up to look at the smiling giant of a man. Did he just say-? Izuku's lip trembled. He wasn't going to cry in front of All-Might… he wasn't… dammit… All-Might almost said that 'he too could be a hero…'

All-Might placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, letting the boy sob a minute before he heard Aizawa's warning.

" _Time's up_." Aizawa said. All-Might gave a subtle nod.

"Young man, you did very well. I have to go now. Duty calls you see." All-Might said trying not to cringe. More like, 'I have to get out of here before I transform back'. "Don't give up and never fear!"

"W-wait! I-" Izuku said panicking. He still hadn't told him about Venom! Venom, playing dirty, hit him with a wave of calm and relief? "Never mind! Thank you!"

All-Might gave him a big grin and a thumbs up before launching away.

* * *

"I think that went well." All-Might said. "Did you get all that?"

" _Yup."_ Aizawa said. " _I feel bad for the kid, but we did get a description of Stain finally. I'd say our time was well worth it. We'll get this to the police right away and they can begin their search. "_

All-Might nodded. With this they could actually begin the man hunt. They had been trying to find him before but the man's hit and run tactics were nothing to sneeze at. With the information Young Midoriya had given them, they would be able to narrow down their search and put an end to the Hero Killer.

All-Might felt a pang in his chest. There had to be something else he could do for the poor boy…

"Aizawa? Is that position at UA still open?"

* * *

Izuku was comatose. W-why? Why didn't he tell All-Might everything? He had been so _close_! He was just about to get to the part where Venom started showing up and then All-Might had just left! Izuku had been so distracted by his Hero telling him words of encouragement that he forgot to mention that there was an alien parasite in his body and now he was forced to eat chocolate like it was going out of style and was fighting crime as a Vigilante…

Even still, he couldn't blame Venom… The thing was terrified and so sure that if All-Might learned of it's existence it would die. Remembering the Slime villain, Izuku could relate…

The worst was yet to come, however. Apparently, All-Might had gotten that Toshinori guy to give a copy of the police report to his mother… His mom had panicked and worried and fussed and Izuku didn't know what to do… His mom had a right to know, he supposed, but the explicit details in the report had made 'worried mom' mode go into 'momma bear' mode.

"I can't believe you are still being bullied!" Inko fussed. "I'll get Mitsuki on that boy's case! I cannot _believe_ he said those things to you! Take a swan dive off the roof? I'm-"

"Mom." Izuku said calmly. "Thank you, but I need to do this on my own."

"But Izuku honey he needs-!"

"Can we do some things together?" Izuku asked, more like pleaded for his mother to stop fussing. "I just want to forget, okay? Can we do something together that can take my mind off it?"

Inko was caught up short. "Honey…"

"I just don't want anyone to pity me." Izuku said looking down. "I hate it. Just because I'm 'Quirkless' doesn't mean I'm 'helpless'. Just because I was a 'victim' doesn't mean it was Kacchan's fault… I was there to begin with. And with Kacchan… He's a huge prick but if it wasn't him, it would just be someone else. I just want to be normal. No- I want to be a hero! I want to be the one that helps people. Not people trying to help me…"

Izuku knew it was his wounded pride speaking, but it was just what he felt. He hated being pitied…

Unbeknownst to him, Venom was listening intently and was starting to feel just a little guilty.

"So can we do something together?" Izuku continued softly. "Just to take my mind off of it?"

Inko nodded slowly and then hugged her boy. "I am so sorry Izuku…"

Izuku hugged his mom back.

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

Fuyuki was sweating and shaking by the time the meeting was over. People began walking out of their respective portals and Fuyuki headed over to the bar to see Kurogiri.

Mr. Portal man himself was one of the more sociable high ranking members of The League. Fuyuki sat down slowly on the barstool.

"Fuyuki…" Kurogiri said softly. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so hot." Fuyuki said with a wry grimace of pain as withdrawals began to take it's toll. "Got any stuff for me?"

Kurogiri sighed. "Do you have money to pay for it?"

"Come on! I need-"

"No, you don't." Kurogiri said. "Look at yourself Fuyuki… You need help."

"Look, I'm trying to quit but you know what it's like going cold turkey… please, as a _friend_ , just enough to help me wean off-"

A portal opened up beneath him flinging him sideways into a dumpster. Dazed he caught the last of a second portal that caught the barstool and probably put it back in place. Kurogiri wasn't a higher up for nothing…

Fuyuki sighed. He probably wouldn't be allowed to show his face at the League until he either got himself cleaned up or when the operation they talked about at the meeting began… He checked his watch and the outside of the dumpster… This trash wasn't too bad… He could get a decent three hours in this thing before the trucks made their rounds…

He set the alarm of his watch for a three hour timer and snuggled into the dumpster. This… This was his life now… The pain from the withdrawals probably wouldn't let him sleep but at least it was warmer than it was outside, and it was someplace to lay down. He slowly pulled the plastic McDonald's All-Might toy from his pocket, thinking about the kid who helped him today. Idly, he pressed the button.

" _Never fear! For I am here! "_ Mini All-Might said. Fuyuki frowned and stowed the toy.

"Yeah… where ya at, ya cheap ass hero…" Fuyuki grumbled bitterly as he began to ride out the withdrawal pains.

It would be a shitty three hours…

* * *

His mom had ended up buying them gym memberships. Something about having always wanted to get back into shape. It was a great idea he supposed.

His mom was on the treadmill sweating up a storm while Izuku worked on the weight bench doing clean and presses. The idea was to give Izuku a healthy outlet for stress and work towards self-improvement. Finishing his last set he walked over to his mom and started his cool down laps, a nice soft jog. Plugging in some ear buds to his phone he listened to some music on his phone.

Despite their differences, Izuku and Kacchan actually had very similar tastes in music. Maybe it was just the fact they were practically raised together. While his mom was much stricter than Kacchan's, he still had some rap songs on his phone, though he preferred more of an American style rap than the K and J Pop versions. He thought they had some pretty good lyrics, but many of the bands were aimed to be idols and tended to be fawned over by girls. It just wasn't his style.

He had gotten into rap because of his dad. Apparently, his father had heard of the phrase 'spitting fire' over in America and had been curious. Hiashi lived in L.A. near the new Toyota headquarters so he was rather quickly introduced to the various rap cultures. He'd send his son anything he thought was 'hip' or 'cool'. It was kind of annoying at times, but occasionally his dad would find an underground artist, or a song that Izuku really liked. It felt good to listen to when his head was pumping full of endorphins and other stuff. Venom liked it too.

He was surprised when his phone began to ring. His mom, just beginning her cool down, waved him off letting him know she would be there in a few minutes and then they could leave. Izuku nodded putting the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?" Izuku asked. He wasn't exactly the most popular person so who the heck would be calling him at this hour? It was nearly eight at night.

"Hello, Young Midoriya,-" the other line said, nearly making Izuku choke. All-Might?! His hopes were quickly crushed. "-this is Toshinori speaking. How are you doing?"

"Oh! Um- I'm doing alright." Izuku said. He wasn't used to talking to people over the phone… "Um- You sound a lot like All-Might over the phone…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot… Um… I guess I'll just cut to the chase. All-Might was really impressed with you young man and remembered that you said you wanted to be a hero." Toshinori said over the phone. Izuku gripped his phone tightly. "How'd you like to come to UA?"

Izuku froze. This was… this was his dream school…

' **Go for it.'** Venom said softly. **'We know we want to…'**

"I-I'd love to!" Izuku said.

"Great! I'll need you to fill out some paperwork and I'll see that it gets signed and approved. You'll need to pass the tests so study hard." Toshinori said. "All-Might offered to pay tuition if you manage to get in, so you just gotta show up. Think of it as thanks for helping us finally get a description of the Hero Killer. You did good work young man."

Izuku felt his face fall a bit at the mention of Stain, but Venom calmed him enough that he could finish the call.

"T-thank you so much sir." Izuku said.

"No problem." Toshinori said. "Alright, I have a few more calls. Study hard!"

Izuku thought about all that happened to him and felt… hopeful? Tired? Wait- Panic. How the hell was he supposed to hide Venom!? And he was still Quirkless without him! Wait-! He did mention that to All-Might right? Or Toshinori? Um… No… he kinda left that part out because he thought his mom told him or-

Izuku groaned. This was a mess! He couldn't go to UA he-! But his dream and-!

' **You can do it.'** Venom said. **'We trust us. We have wanted this for us for a long time. We think it is foolish, but we also see how much we have wanted this.'**

"Venom…" Izuku said not knowing what to say.

' **We also demand that we never threaten us with** _ **Hershey's**_ **again**.' Venom said. ' **Dark chocolate, European chocolate, or truffles** _ **only**_ **!** '

Izuku's eye twitched.

"Are you… bribing me?" Izuku said. "Either I don't go to my dream school and save my wallet, or I take this once in a life-time opportunity and my wallet cries?"

' **You could always eat tasty water bugs…'** Venom said as innocently as a demonic slime monster could anyways...

"… You're messing with me aren't you?"

' **Always.** ' Venom said agreed.

Izuku sighed. "… Fine. I'll buy you chocolate in exchange for being able to go to UA…"

Izuku could almost feel Venom's triumphant smirk.

' **We are also starving.** ' Venom said. ' **Now! Buy us some fancy European chocolate!** '

Izuku groaned. His wallet was already crying… and maybe he was too…

* * *

 _Nine months later…_

It was time. Izuku pulled his shoes on and picked up his backpack. He was going to go to UA… He had somehow gotten in and with All-Might's recommendation he was allowed to take the test. He had still applied for General or Hero-Support studies to help hide Venom, but he was finally going to UA academy! This was a dream come true!

"Izuku…" His mother called. She had lost a lot of weight and was still exercising, but still had that 'awesome squishy mom' look going on.

"Yeah mom?" Izuku asked. "I'm going to be late for the bus!"

Inko wrapped her arms around her boy and squeezed him.

"Izuku honey… There is something I gotta say." Inko said. "It has always scared me that you wanted to become a hero, but I could never ask you to abandon your dream. Even now, I'm still scared and I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't support you as well as I could have… I'm sorry I was scared that I would lose my boy…" Inko said trembling in his arms.

His mom looked up at him and smiled. "But now… I can say what I wanted to but was too scared to so long ago."

* * *

 _Young Izuku, having just been told he would never have a quirk wept as he watched his hero All-Might rescue people. He turned to his mother._

" _Mommy? Can I still be a hero?" Izuku begged. Inko wrapped her arms around her son and he could feel her body shudder against his._

" _I am so sorry Izuku! I'm so sorry!" His mother cried and Izuku's heart broke._

 _She didn't tell him that everything was going to be okay. She couldn't comfort him._

 _Those weren't the words he needed to hear…_

* * *

Now, Izuku was beginning to tear up, knowing where this was going.

His mom cupped both his cheeks and tearing up some. "Izuku… my baby… I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier… but…" Inko smiled. "Yes! You too can become a hero! I believe in you Izuku!"

Izuku couldn't stand it. He bawled in his mother's arms. His mom held him as the small rift between mother and son was mended.

"It doesn't mean I will stop worrying." Inko said letting her boy go with a tearful smile. "But it means I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. I believe in your potential."

"M-mom…" Izuku said sniffling. "love you…"

"Love you too baby." Inko smiled. "Now, get going! You are going to be late!"

Izuku smiled as brightly as he could. He'd do his best and make his mom proud. His heart felt lighter than it had been in a long while…

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Oh… I finally found you!" the voice crooned with an airy gasp. "My _hero_ … Izuku Midoriya…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **A/N: *Vigorous Typing Continues!***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Yeah... Starting to get into a more cannon story... sorry, but I don't have that much imagination... Also I am a rap music plebeian... Forgive this sorry soul...**

* * *

 _One week later…_

Izuku Midoriya, dressed in only a bath towel, stood before the mirror, music blaring as he got ready for the day. He was doing everything in his power not to get himself psyched out…

"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain!" Izuku sang along to Enrique Iglesias's 'Hero' while trying to comb some sense into his crazy looking hair. Izuku, in reality was shaking with nervousness about the upcoming test and right now was just trying to act as cool, confident, and awesome as he thought he was supposed to feel being a Quirkless loser that somehow got a super parasite. Unfortunately, he had an audience…

' **Lame! Try this one!** ' Venom said moving Izuku's fingers over his phone and with a couple taps and swipes he was on his 'Kacchan Mix'.

Izuku sighed as Eminem's 'Venom' came on blaring. It was the kind of song you listened to when you wanted to tell the world 'piss off, screw you' but Venom liked it a lot… probably because it said his name in it…

"We're trying to be a _hero_!" Izuku grumbled, brushing his teeth as the song blared 'Knock, knock! Let the Devil in!'. "Save that for when we need to get pumped…"

' **Fine.'** Venom pouted as it moved Izuku's hand to the next song. ' **How bout "What's up Danger"?** '

"Do it." Izuku said, spitting and checking in the mirror to see if he might actually need to shave this month…

He had managed to pass the initial test! He was in! He was going to UA! His grades were actually high enough to get in! He earned his way into UA… with a little help from All-Might recommendation… But he worked really hard to get there! He would finally get to be a Hero! Legally!

Izuku looked at his scrawny, wild haired, and freckled reflection. He sighed… If only he were good looking…

' **Well** _ **I**_ **think we look just fine.** ' Venom said reading the disinterested look on Izuku's face.

"Well, you are the one that has delusions that girls find us cute." Izuku said with a wry smile. Venom was good a pick-me-ups…

' **Bitch, we are** _ **adorable**_.' Venom said. ' **You will see.** '

"I guess I will." Izuku said as he began to dress his scrawny body. He had to hurry to get to UA on time…

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless boy extraordinaire, stood at the gates of UA academy and was frozen in place and having an entire head full of second thoughts.

"I shouldn't have come here…" Izuku muttered to himself as he stared at the bronze busts of several famous alumni of the school forever immortalized for their service to humanity. This was where real heroes came and were trained. And he was going to be trying to design their support equipment…

Was it bad that Izuku really just wanted to be a hero? Not making their equipment?

Since he had applied for either the Support or General Education Divisions he wondered what kind of 'secondary testing' might be required. He had passed the written test, much to his and his parent's joy. UA was still one of the best schools in the nation, even if you weren't there for the hero course, after all…

It would just have been nice to have been able to come into the school with a new Quirk and have everyone love and appreciate how cool Venom was…

' **We think so as well.** ' Venom preened. ' **All should grovel at our magnificence**.'

Granted, if they did that Venom would be captured immediately as Izuku had found out that they had already broken several Quirk Usage laws already…

One of them was not using a Quirk in public, or rescuing someone in a violent crime with one…

Yup! It was against the law to be a Hero without a license! Self-defense was a different story, hence why Kacchan got off scot free after blowing up a city block, but using a Quirk to save someone else who wasn't you direct relative being attacked? Nope! Guess who just got thrown in prison!?

Izuku never really paid attention to that sort of thing when he was Quirkless, or rather used to be… Technically, Venom was his Quirk… And why would he? Now, for the first time in his life, he couldn't help but feel a law, and the system that tried to implement said law, was extremely flawed…

For example, if someone was injured and you had a Quirk that might be able to help you weren't allowed to use it without first going through a long strenuous process to get a license. Other First-Aid methods were fine but Quirk usage? Nope.

The system was set in place to allow Heroes to take the spotlight. To give people like Recovery Girl a chance to use her unique skills and prevent people from making hasty decisions to use a Quirk in a way that it generally wasn't supposed to be used for and might be dangerous, like cauterizing a wound with a Fire Quirk or using an Acid quirk as an antiseptic for a bleeding cut.

Izuku got that. He just didn't agree… all the way anyways… Especially for violent crime and assault… Kinda like the ones he prevented… with violence and assault…

' **Izuku…** '

Izuku thought that if you had the power to help, you should help with all the power available to you, not be crippled with fear that if you helped you might be sent to jail right alongside the villain… For example, Kacchan nearly got sent to Juvenile Detention for 'rescuing' Izuku from the telekinesis guy, before the jury ruled against it. Thankfully, Kacchan was a well-known asshole and it had only taken some mild statements from teachers and fellow students to convince the jury that Kacchan was probably just reacting, not to save Izuku, but to try blasting the other guy to smithereens… Of course Izuku got the scolding of his life from the other heroes for trying to 'rescue' Kacchan…

' **Izuku.** '

Some Heroes were willing to let certain acts slide, like saving a girlfriend or something, but there were others who would jump on these people because they would take away some of their work, or even worse, to increase their arrest rates to become more popular. The more Izuku dug in, the more he realized that perhaps, just maybe Stain might have had a point…

' **Izuku!** '

Needless to say, Izuku didn't exactly trust the system to keep him safe anymore. Not since the slime villain…

No 'hero' showed up to save him then… Just someone that was willing to act when they saw it was necessary. Too bad it had to be Stain-

' **Watch out for the steps!** ' Venom said.

"Huh?" Izuku asked just before he tripped over his own feet, and felt the wind rush past him. He was plummeting towards the sharp pointy cement stairs. Venom, however, saved him from falling by lurching him back into place. It felt like Venom had tackled his insides in order to correct his falling and he wasn't sure, but he thought he felt Venom latch onto the stairs from the soles of his shoes…

' **Watch where you are going**!' Venom said in exasperation.

"Okay! Sorry for spacing out!" Izuku muttered. "I must not be feeling well…

' **You aren't feeling well?!** ' Venom said beginning to panic. ' **Are you okay!? You are not usually this much of a klutz! Are you sure you can take this test!? We should go home if you are not feeling well so I can fix it before Mom decides to take us to the doctor!'**

"Look I'm just nervous and I don't need a doctor-" Izuku said trying to placate the creature.

"Wow! Cool trick!" someone said surprising both him and Venom. Izuku turned his head to see… a ridiculously cute girl…

She had soft brown hair and a round face these eyes… she had these eyes see… all soft and brown… everything looked so soft…

' **She looks like a marshmallow topped with chocolate fudge… Tasty..**.' Venom said offhand in his head, causing the boy to flush red and stutter. Izuku blushed brighter as he could just _feel_ Venom's smirk…

"You looked like you were about to fall for a second, and was about to use my Quirk to catch you, but then everything was alright! That's a really cool power you have!" the girl babbled, oblivious to Izuku's growing embarrassment. "Whew! This is pretty nerve wracking! Well, try to be more careful next time! Bye!"

Izuku was a blushing stuttering mess, and he hadn't even made it to the test building.

"I just t-t-talked to a g-girl!" Izuku stammered to himself trying to calm down.

' **You didn't actually talk to her...** ' Venom said.

"But she talked to me!" Izuku stammered making his way up the steps once more, a healthy blush still on Izuku's face. "A girl really talked to me…"

'… **We are a loser**.' Venom sighed.

Izuku slumped comically. "I know…"

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gents, boys and girls of all ages!" Present Mic roared into the auditorium. "Let's all take your seats as quick and quiet as you can! We have a brief announcement before we get started!"

' **He is too loud!** ' Venom whined in his head. Izuku was inclined to agree, but he was too busy fanboying.

"That's Present Mic! I listen to his radio show every morning! Wow!" Izuku said eyes sparkling. Even though he had lost a lot of respect for heroes recently, it was still really cool to meet some rather exceptional people who where honestly trying to make the world a better place like Present Mic was.

Despite his bombastic personality, or perhaps because of it, he was extremely popular and ran several charities as well as make people smile every day with his radio show. Present Mic was definitely one of the Heroes Izuku still respected and admired. And he was right there! He was loud- ' **Painfully so…** '- but he was still awesome!

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing here?" Bakugo said dangerously, startling Izuku. H-how long had he been there? "I thought you were going to be in the support class."

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked extremely confused. Bakugo looked like he wanted to blast Izuku's face off, but people were still piling in to get to their seats, so Bakugo settled for grabbing his collar.

"Look here asshole…" Bakugo said in a harsh whisper, crimson eyes gleaming. "There are two _separate_ testing facilities. Did you not read the flyer, or did you lie to me about going into the support program!?"

Izuku tried stammering an answer that he was just lost and-

"Thanks for tuning in! As you have probably already been informed but this is a mandatory test to enter the hero course of UA!" Present Mic said making dramatic hand-signs while informing them. The screen behind the man turned on revealing instruction on what the test will be about.

It looked like they were to go around destroying or fighting robots. Each one had a point value, anywhere between one and three points, and the total score would make up- ALMOST HALF YOUR GRADE?!

Izuku wanted to cry, he couldn't fight those things! Well- he could but not without revealing Venom to the world! Izuku could just see it now! Being dissected while his friend of nearly ten months was taken from his body and-!

"Shut the hell up dweeb." Bakugo said. "You're doing that creepy muttering shit again…"

"Sorry…" Izuku whispered. He was _screwed_ if he didn't leave _right now_!

But if he got up, he would probably have to explain, in front of the entire hero course and also Present Mic, that he made a mistake and wandered into the wrong building because he was in a daze! Even worse was the fact that the presentation was probably going on at the same time as the support program secondary test! He was missing vital instruction! He was blowing his chance at even being a student at UA!

' **Chill out**.' Venom said, as Izuku wracked his brains trying to think of a way out of his mess. ' **We'll think of something…** '

"Like what?!" Izuku hissed but shut up seeing that Kacchan was right there giving him the stink eye.

' **How about… we try the test?** ' Venom said feeling Izuku's panic rise. ' **Hear us out-! We do the test and get a** _ **passing grade**_ **. We would go into the Class B and then** _ **transfer down**_ **into one of the Support Classes. All we would have to do is get like, twenty points or something and we could just say we would feel more comfortable, as someone without a Quirk, in the Support Classes because our mother is a worry wart or some excuse like that!** '

Izuku felt a glimmer of hope. That could work… but if they didn't get enough points they would have to go to the public school around their home and it was nearly impossible to transfer into UA unless you were like a foreign exchange student! Basically, if they didn't get enough points then they were screwed…

Izuku glanced at Kacchan. Despite popular opinion, Kacchan was actually decently smart and had good instincts when it to tests. He was listening to Present Mic talk about this 'No-Pointer' and a guy wearing glasses. Izuku thought he looked a little familiar but couldn't place where he had seen someone like him before… Either way he got the feeling that he didn't want to cross the Glasses Kid. He seemed pretty intense…

' **Alright. Got the information**.' Venom said. Izuku made a wobbly smile. Venom sure was reliable for this sort of thing… ' **Now, all you have to do is not die fighting robots or all our hopes and dreams go down the drain.'**

"Venom?" Izuku said quietly as everyone was getting up to go to the testing ground.

' **Yes?** '

"You suck…" Izuku said getting up with a determined look in his eyes. "But I'm not going to let us down…"

* * *

"I'm gonna die…" Izuku muttered to himself standing before the competition. "I am going to die being squished to death by killer robots…"

' **You are not going to die-!"** Venom started before the Glasses Kid strutted up to him.

"You there! Your muttering is not befitting a Hero and is distracting the other competitors!" Glasses Kid said with that intense look in his eye. "Your creepy muttering is nothing more than a cheap tactic to make others lose their nerve, despicable!"

"I-I'm s-sorry! But you got the w-wrong idea-!" Izuku stammered. The boy stared at him as if expecting an explanation. "I am a Support student that got into the wrong test! I'm-"

"Even worse!" Glasses Kid said. "How could you not read the flyer!? Wait this is just another one of your dastardly ploys isn't it!?"

' **I hate this guy**.' Venom said decidedly. **'Are you sure I can't eat him?'**

"Yes!" Izuku said trying to respond to Venom.

"So you admit it! How despicable!" The boy said pointing at him. "I will be informing the teacher after this is all over! Do not try to sabotage anyone else! I have my eye on you!"

Izuku stood stock frozen.

"That guy was trying to cheat? How lame…"

"I thought this was a school for heroes…"

"Asshole…"

"I hope that kid gets what's coming to him…"

Izuku tried to stammer something, anything, to try to prove his innocence but he saw the girl he met at the front gates looking at him with a disappointed look, and when their eyes met she looked away…

"Great… just great…" Izuku said as tears of frustration threatened to come out.

' **I could still eat him**.' Venom offered.

"No, Venom…" Izuku muttered to himself but at Glasses Kid's sharp glare he gulped. "Game Face please…"

Venom complied, sending Izuku a wave of calm. His frustrations, worries, and fear leaving him as Venom flooded his body with the right mix of endorphins and dopamine to make him perfectly relaxed and ready to take on the world. Izuku ended up calling it his 'Game Face'. There were limits to it, however.

If Izuku was really freaking out, Venom couldn't hold the flood of chemicals for too long, also Venom could only do this healthily once or maybe twice a day. Otherwise it couldn't build up enough 'happy chemicals' to calm Izuku down. Another reason was Izuku flat out refused to use it unless he was in a dire circumstance. He just felt less in control of his actions and it freaked him out. The whole thing was sort of an out of body experience. Hence, Izuku rarely if ever used this facet of Venom. Though Venom was more than willing to use it on him to win arguments or control his actions.

Izuku's heart rate slowed dramatically and he was suddenly focused and ready to take on the test. Glasses Kid was still glaring at him, but he could deal with that now… Right.

' _About thirty to thirty five kids here_.' Izuku thought taking in his surroundings. _'Several Mutant types, mostly Transformation or Emitters. Probably have some kind of mechanism on the robots to make sure that people like that invisible girl can actually shut one of these down… Options: Find the switch or Figure out how to get the robots to destroy each other…'_

Izuku felt his eyes narrow as he felt the gazes of most of the competition.

This was gonna be tough…

* * *

The starting gun sounded and Izuku felt Venom's calming wave dissipate as he jogged behind the rest of the crowd. Panic rose in his chest once more but now Izuku had a plan. All he needed to do was find the way to turn these things off! He-

A One-Pointer jumped through one of the walls of a building rearing it's green head and glowing red eyes. Izuku was paralyzed as he barely registered that it trained it's gun at him. Izuku, however, snapped back into focus and circled around, avoiding it's first barrage of attacks.

' _Rubber bullets.'_ Izuku thought, examining the way it attacked. ' _Probably has some kind of chemical irritant as well…'_

Izuku tackled on of the robot's limbs and was surprised how light they were.

' _Right, One-Pointer…_ ' Izuku thought idly as he used his body weight to tug the thing's leg out from under it. ' _These ones are probably made out of a durable but light material like plastic… No sense wasting a ton of time and effort building robots that are essentially cannon fodder… Now where is the switch?'_

Izuku dodged another round of 'bullets' and thought he saw some kind of shut off switch when out of nowhere some kid with a laser coming out of his belly-button just up and killed his robot!

"Cheaters never prosper!" Laser Guy said with a saucy wink as he went after more robots. Glasses Kid ran past him but made a 'I'm watching you' sign as he past the green haired boy.

' **He just stole our kill!** ' Venom snarled. ' **And Sonic the Hedgehog over there is an ass!'**

"Don't worry about him, we just have to find another robot!" Izuku said out loud, but immediately noticed a problem, all the robots were being destroyed by the other students hoping to become heroes. Especially Kacchan…

' **Izuku, we have to kill at least** _ **one**_ **of these things**!' Venom said. ' **Five o'clock, Three- Pointer**.'

Izuku barely whipped around in time to dodge one of its 'rockets'. Basically, bean bags filled with plastic BBs. Still stung like hell though when a few of the plastic BBs clipped the exposed skin on his hand.

' _There!_ ' Izuku though seeing the switch. It was a small blue dot under one of it's arms. He could just press it he would get three points and-!

There was suddenly a rumbling noise and a dark shadow covered the area. Izuku looked up and beheld the mighty 'No-Pointer'. It towered over the skyscrapers and buildings. There was absolutely no reason to fight something like that! What where they thinking letting that thing near a school!?

Izuku felt whatever was left of Venom's calming wave leave him. It wouldn't be available for at least another eight hours. But for once Izuku agreed with his somewhat cowardly instincts to RUN BITCH RUN!

Izuku began to run away desperately, when he heard it. A small, cry for help.

He turned, taking in the scene.

' **Izuku, nooo…** ' Venom tried, but already knew what it's host was going to do. Izuku was never one to ignore someone in need…

"Ow!" the Nice Girl at the gate said. Her ankle was pinned beneath some rubble. There was too much loose concreate for her to use her Quirk on- Izuku was already running!

' **Dammit, Izuku**!' Venom snarled as it did it's best to support its host without just transforming and being done with it. Venom instead focused on lurching the body they shared to help avoid area hazards like large piles of rocks or holes. It couldn't support Izuku by transforming! Not here!

He ran, dodging falling blocks of cement and glass as the No-Pointer's massive hand rammed into a nearby building, nearly falling several times, but kept running towards the girl. He scraped his knees sliding next to the girl and began moving the rubble with fast hands and desperate strength. He managed to free her and to her surprise she was thrown over his shoulders. He put her in a soldier carry and ran as fast as he could to carry her out of harms way. He could barely feel her weight from the sheer amount of adrenaline running through his system…

"Somebody help! I don't wanna die!" another called. Izuku/Venom panted, but acknowledged the cry.

" **Hey asshole! Take her**!" Izuku/Venom snarled shoving the Nice Girl into Glasses Kid's arms and then ran back into the dust to try and help someone else.

He coughed as the dust got thicker, following the cries for help. Some purple kid was trapped about to be crushed by the No-Pointer's giant tracks.

The kid was frozen with fear. Izuku tackled said kid to the side of the street, pinning the smaller boy and shielding the kid with his body as rubble fell and the giant machine slowly ground to a halt. Izuku grunted in pain as several more, very sharp rocks and glass dug into his back. Venom prevented it from breaking his skin, but it still hurt like crazy. When the rubble finally stopped falling, Izuku checked through the dust if the coast was clear.

Seeing his chance, he threw the kid over his shoulder and Izuku booked it back to safety with the other students.

Izuku trudged over to the Glasses Kid and Nice Girl, seeing them amongst the crowd. Was the test over?! Why was Glasses Kid staring at him?

"Are any of you hurt!? Who knows first aid?!" Izuku asked looking around as he set the Purple Kid down. He had passed out. Izuku began to treat the kid for shock, raising his legs, taking off his own jacket to use as a blanket to keep the kid warm, seeing the Nice Girl limping he was about to rip his shirt and look around for something to make a splint with when an old lady trudged up to greet them.

"Oh my! Someone knows a little First-Aid!" The legendary healer, The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl said approaching them with a smile. "How quaint! Now, let's look at that ankle dearie!"

Recovery Girl was probably the reason they could hold such a dangerous exam in the first place… but that Purple Kid nearly got crushed by the No-Pointer's tracks and Nice Girl had rubble fall on her! How the hell was any of this safe?!

' **It isn't, idiot!'** Venom hissed in his ear. ' **Izuku… You don't need to be a Hero in a school for LITERAL HEROES! Some other guy, like Sonic over there, could have probably grabbed Bubble Boy over there without getting themselves injured!'**

"Are you injured sonny?" Recovery Girl asked worriedly.

"Injured?" Izuku asked absently.

' **Yes… You got hit in the head and all down your back shielding that kid from the rubble. Your back is a patch work of bruises, that** _ **we**_ **are going to have to fix!** ' Venom complained, though worry for it's host was evident.

"You might have a concussion… you really should be more careful…" Recover Girl said pecking his forehead and healing him.

"Sorry for putting you in danger…" Izuku mumbled as Recovery Girl's Quirk fixed the boy's body. He didn't even think about what would happen to Venom…

'… **It's fine.** ' Venom said softly, disgruntled at the show of concern and the fact that Recovery Girl was fixing all the damage. ' **You should be more worried about yourself…** '

"Is he okay Recovery Girl?" The Nice Girl asked. Recovery Girl was waving her staff in front of his face and snapping her fingers.

"Concussion I believe." Recovery Girl said with a smile. "But I healed him up, so he is just tired. That's some Quirk you got there…"

"Huh?" Izuku asked in surprise. Where they talking about him?

"Your friend over there mentioned you had some kind of ability to calm yourself. Your Quirk is something adrenaline based right? Calm yourself down or hype yourself up right?" Recovery Girl asked.

"At least that is what I supposed!" Glasses Kid said walking up to them, arms pumping as he walked making little karate chops in the air. He turned to Izuku and then bowed at the waist. "Forgive me for assuming the worst from you! You were merely stressed before a big test! How could I have been so thoughtless!? I humbly apologize for my error!"

Izuku froze as he saw the rest of the hero course looking at him like he was some kind of… well… some kind of hero.

"Did you see the way he just… ran in there? That was so cool!"

"He just rescued two people against that huge thing and the first thing he asks is if anyone need medical assistance… damn…"

"Holy cow! That was like, super cool! I wanna be a hero like that!"

"Did you see the way he carried her? So romantic!"

"So manly!" another boy said tears forming in his eyes.

Izuku was at a loss for words.

"You think I have a Quirk?" Izuku asked confused. Recovery Girl, Nice Girl, and Glasses stopped short.

"Y-you mean to say you don't have one?" Nice Girl asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"No I don't have one-OW!" Izuku yelped as Recovery Girl began to whack the boy with her staff.

"Of all the reckless, irresponsible-!" Recovery Girl began to berate. "You are just as bad as Toshinori!"

"Wha- Toshinori?!" Izuku asked as Recovery Girl whacked him with her staff again. What did this have to do with All-Might's PR guy?

' **Can I eat them** _ **now**_ **?'** Venom asked.

"No!" Izuku said.

* * *

Inko Midoriya was usually very kind and sweet… Until you threatened her baby… And if said baby was a threat to himself… well…

"I thought we agreed you would be going into the Support Program!" Inko exclaimed wringing her hands and pacing before a prostrated Izuku.

"This idiot son is very sorry; he was nervous and-" Izuku began.

"And what was this about you getting a concussion!?" Inko said worried fury evident. "I thought you were going to be doing a small practical exam of your support gear making skills! It was on the flyer!"

"Your idiot son protected a kid from falling rocks during a battle royale free-for-all against giant robots. Please forgive your idiot son for his recklessness…" Izuku said not lifting his head from the floor in shame…

' **Forgive him, Mom… We tried to tell him 'No', but he wouldn't listen!** ' Venom plead alongside Izuku. She couldn't hear the slime creature, didn't even know it existed, but such was the rage of Momma Midoriya that it caused even this mighty creature to feel as if it needed to apologize to her…

He was in full prostration, head on the floor, on his knees begging his mom not to sue the school for damages to her son. It was Izuku's fault for going into the wrong building, but it was UA's fault for not checking to see if he was actually a Hero Course student… After Recovery Girl 'convinced him of his foolishness' they had done the most absolute evil thing possible… They called his mother and told her what happened.

His mother was _furious_ …

Inko Midoriya, however, didn't do 'furious' like Kacchan or his mom, Aunty Mitsuki. She would just cry… because she you didn't just make her angry, you hurt her _feelings_ … deeply… It was like kicking a puppy who thought the world of you and then it became… _disappointed_ …

' **We are extremely sorry! We promise to never be stupid again!** ' Venom cried.

Honestly, lying to her to protect Venom from the authorities was the absolute worst… But if he didn't Venom and very possibly himself, would be dissected on a cold lab table as they tried to figure out how exactly they were bonded. Best case scenario was that they would put him on medication since he had a voice in his head that asked if it could eat people!

On the other hand, if he told her about Venom, maybe she would let him follow his dreams and become a hero… But, having seen Venom's face in the mirror, he was pretty sure that, that would be an _excellent_ way to give his mother an aneurism…

Everything had been sorted out one way or another at UA… kinda… A lot of people thought he was an idiot… It was amazing how if he had a Quirk, what he did was super brave, but as soon as it came out he was Quirkless, he was deemed an absolute idiot…

"I'm sorry mom…" Izuku said finally raising his head. "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I… I couldn't just sit back and watch someone get hurt…"

Inko's face softened. "I know baby it's just… those kids have quirks. They had ways to help themselves…"

"But they couldn't." Izuku said trying not to argue but to get his point across. "The nice girl was trapped under rubble; her Zero Gravity Quirk couldn't take effect because she couldn't reach all the rubble with her hands… and the purple kid was just too short to run away fast enough… It wasn't their fault… and I just happened to be the guy that was _there_."

He looked his mom in the eyes, firm yet as gentle as possible.

"I won't run away if someone needs me. I'll do it even if I am not a hero, even if I am not trained. Because I can't stand to watch someone hurt when I can do something to save them!" Izuku said. He could feel Venom listening as well. "Mom, I know you're scared I'll hurt myself fighting or rescuing people, but I gotta try! _I_ saved those people! I have the power to _do_ something! If there is anything I can do I have to at least try! Because-"

"With great power comes great responsibility." Inko finished softly. She sighed and slumped into her big squishy chair. "I know…"

The line was something Izuku's father taught him. It was supposed to be something of a motto to help him keep his Fire Breathing Quirk in control. His dad was kind of a pyromaniac in his youth and there were a lot of 'accidents'. His father had learned it from his uncle, and it had become their family motto. For what use was power if not held responsibly?

There were many such lines like it in the world, but none would hit quite as hard as this one… His mom didn't know about Venom, no one did… but… this wasn't about Venom… This was about whether or not he too could be a hero…

"With great _power_ Izuku…" Inko said softly. "You… _aren't_. I know you don't want to hear it, but Izuku I am worried you are going to go out there and you're gonna be _hurt_ and-!"

"I _know_!" Izuku exclaimed exasperated. "I know! But I want to _help_ people! I want to be a hero like All-Might! I liked him because he _saved_ people mom! Not because he was the 'strongest hero'! I wanted to be just like him, not the _power_ or the _muscles_ or even the fame! I mean- those things are really nice but- I just want to help people… I'm sorry I worried you but… that's just how I feel…"

Inko massaged her forehead. "You are grounded until further notice… I will think about what to do with… _this_ …"

Izuku grit his teeth but obeyed. Inko slumped deeper into her chair… She always knew Izuku would become a rebellious teenager one day but… why couldn't he do it about music or girls or something non-life threatening?

Inko glanced at the picture of her husband she kept by the chair in her room. "He's your son when he's like this…"

* * *

' **Izuku…'** Venom tried.

"Not now Venom…" Izuku said laying on his bed. He felt… angry… No… that wasn't it… Frustrated. That was more like it… His mother didn't understand! _Literally,_ didn't understand! Not that usual teenager stuff! His mom literally didn't understand that he had a Quirk now! Granted, he didn't tell her about it, and he understood that even if he did have a Quirk she'd still be- Argh!

Izuku stuffed his face into his pillow. It wasn't fair… He _finally_ had a Quirk, he _saved_ people! He saved people _all the time_! How was this-? Why did it always-?

The green haired boy felt a calm wave wash over him… Right… it had been a few hours…

' **Izuku…'** Venom tried again. Izuku sniffled despite the calming effect… It wasn't fair…

' **It is not fair…'** Venom agreed hesitantly, unsure how to comfort it's host. ' **But you are doing this for me… Someone who came into your life without warning… And you protected me… I appreciate everything you do, Izuku. You are a hero in my book… Thank you, Izuku…'**

Izuku then felt like something ooze out of his pores a bit, forming tendrils under his shirt and wrap around him giving him a light squeeze.

Was Venom trying to give him a hug?

The boy chuckled at the sheer pathetic-ness that was his life. He was technically hugging himself… Even so… Izuku felt warm tears stream down his face.

Venom said nothing more, just 'held' him as Izuku cried his misunderstood teenage frustrations away…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **A/N: *Vigorous... Typing... Continues...***

* * *

 **Disclaimer: More cannon inspired stuff! I am not that imaginative!**

* * *

There was a mad discussion going on in the teacher's room that night.

"He doesn't have a Quirk! He shouldn't be in the Hero Course!"

"Are you crazy? He is perfect for it! Just a few support items and-"

"And what? Are you going to give a huge middle finger to all the kids who didn't make it into the Hero Course? 'Sorry you didn't make it! However, this Quirkless kid made it in!' What kind of message is that going to-"

"He saved two people!"

"He was reckless and could've died!"

"They all could have! What makes him any different than any other Emitter Type?"

"Emitter Types can defend themselves! They have abilities that can help-"

"Well- what about Erasure Head!? His Quirk is Erasing other people's Quirks! What other abilities does he-?"

"Enough." Said Erasure Head said. "The final decision is not up to us. It is up to the Principal…"

"Then where do you stand on it?" Vlad growled. "This boy threatens to upend the entire 'hierarchy' you Teachers set up! So what will you do?! This boy is _Quirkless_ , but he got one of the highest scores with no less than sixty rescue points! Points mind you, that were given by this very panel of judges!"

"I agree with you that the boy deserves the points, but that isn't the question at hand." Midnight said. "I would like to see more Heroes with less showy Quirks take center stage, but the boy has no way to succeed without some kind of help..."

"He has plenty of options." Powerloader argued. "With even a basic support item, he could grow to do great things. He has the heart to use the tools correctly."

"But is that enough?" Ectoplasm asked. "I _had_ a Quirk and I _still_ lost my legs fighting villains. If we allow this boy into the Hero Course we are sending a lamb to the slaughter…"

"He wouldn't be completely defenseless!" Present Mic said loudly. "He has spunk! I tell you it is one thing seeing it on the screen but another seeing it in person! The boy didn't even hesitate ladies and gents! His raw potential is so bright, I might need shades!"

Most of the room cringed at the joke as Erasure Head sighed. Suddenly, All-Might, the newest but simultaneously most respected member on the faculty, stood to address the teachers room. He was thin as a rail, skeletal even, but even in his 'Small-Might' form you couldn't mistake those intense blue eyes as anyone else's.

"I believe the boy has earned his points." All-Might stated. "I may not know everything about being a teacher yet, but I can tell this boy has potential… I know many of you have concerns concerning the boy but there is one concern in particular that has yet to be addressed.

"You see, nearly a year ago I had the pleasure of stopping a fight on Sunshine Street. Can you guess who I found there?" All-Might asked.

"I believe that was the battle where Young Bakugo was 'discovered'."Cementoss recounted. "Several thugs were attacking the boy and he fended them off until you showed up. Quite the court case if I remember correctly."

"Indeed. As you all already know, in my current condition I am not able to continue hero work for more than a few hours every day. I happened upon the fighting when I had 'run out of time' for that day." All-Might told the room, surprising them. He had been in his 'muscle form' to stop that… "I stood by helpless to act. There was nothing I could do… But then… then I saw an act of Heroism that I still to this day, have not seen it's equal. A boy, some middle school student, seeing his friend in need rushed to aid him against no less than six Quirked thugs. His words were 'I cannot stand by and watch you die.'"

Erasure Head, like the rest of the room felt a prick at their Heroic flames. That part of him that deep down understood that feeling of wanting to help and it empathized with the boy's plight… but…

"That boy went in, without even thinking about it. He fought one of them, without a Quirk, and I was inspired to act. I felt my very soul respond." All-Might said holding his hand to his chest. Despite despising the man's grand standing and overall oafishness, Erasure Head had to admit that he was a good public speaker. "When I saw him again, taking the Hero Exam, I had a feeling he would show us all his true colors once again. I say let us not squander his drive, his passion! He would be a worth addition to any class he is a part of, and I can be sure that he would impart of his heroic spirit to any of the those he comes in contact with! I say let us cultivate this young man and help him achieve his dream, or he shall fall by the wayside and be lost…"

Several of the more emotional teachers, Wild Hound, and Present Mic among them, were misty eyed at the great hero's stunning recommendation of this heroic young man.

"So basically, 'Let's train him to be a hero because if we don't he is just going to rush into danger without any training and probably get himself killed, but if we train him, he might have a chance to survive his next encounter with over a dozen Quirked thugs, a giant robot, or whatever other danger he comes into contact with'." Erasure Head deadpanned as the 'heroic spirit' of the room rapidly declined with his every word. "Oh, and let's not forget, 'Let's put him in the Hero Course because he is such a nice, self-sacrificing person, he might rub off on those kids like young Bakugo or Todoroki who have some _serious_ personality flaws because of their extreme personalities/upbringing, but he would also do well in Class B because there are some assholes there that would benefit as well like that one kid who can copy other's Quirks that he might rub off on as well, and he _totally_ won't get bullied in either class because of course _Heroes_ would do such a thing!' Is that what you all were thinking?"

Several faculty members shrank in their seats and only All-Might remained standing.

"I'm saying the boy has potential." All-Might said evenly frowning at Erasure Head's strong wording. "And yes, I am saying that. Someone has to believe in these kids Erasure… I think that if we train up Young Midoriya he-"

"Would make an _excellent_ police officer or perhaps a support gear designer in the Support Program like he _originally_ intended to study in." Erasure said flatly.

"He has a real shot at being a hero!" All-Might said banging his hand on the table. "My own Sensei was someone like him! She honestly wanted to make the world a better place! If that doesn't inspire you-!"

"Careful." Erasure warned feeling his blood beginning to boil. "I have seen the _filth_ of this world, All-Might, even in this 'peace' you've established, and _cannot_ condone it… Some people are honestly trash, and some people that are good eggs. I am a realist Toshinori… I look at that kid and see a good person just like you do, but also one that is _extremely_ reckless and rushes in without thinking of the consequences. That is _not_ something you want in a Pro Hero. I admit he has guts and might even have a heart of gold, but what do you think he would do if he happened across something that was so repulsive that his good heart snaps at the sight of it? You all know what I'm talking about. Do you _really_ want to subject this child to that?"

"Isn't that what we do anyways?" a small voice came from across the table. To a few's surprise but not to the surprise of anyone who knew the person beneath the risqué façade she normally wore, Midnight had spoken. "Isn't it our job to prepare them? To help guide them through that sort of thing? Shouta, I've stopped my fair share of prostitution rings and shut down my fair share of illegal drug circles that sold to minors. I get it, Shouta… But isn't it our job to try and prepare them? I understand that you want to protect this boy, but he can always drop out of the Hero Course if he doesn't like it... or even if we feel he can't handle it… But All-Might is right. The boy will rush into danger whether he is prepared or not… That's why, I think… we should train him so that when he does come across those situations, he won't fly off the handle and do something his good heart will regret later…"

"And if he does?" Erasure Head asked.

"Then we will be there to catch him." Midnight said before her face shadowed. "… Or be there to put him down ourselves if he falls down the wrong path…"

Silence reigned in the room.

"I couldn't agree more!" A high pitched and cheerful voice said. The Faculty not already standing suddenly stood and acknowledged Principal Nezu. "That is why I have decided to allow Young Midoriya as a probationary member of Class A. The highest we can allow. If he is not able to keep up, he can always go into Class B or the Support Programs. His test scores are too high to allow anything else."

"What were his scores again?" Ectoplasm asked curiously. "On the written test I mean. I'd like to know how well he'd do in my class… You know what it is like teaching High School Algebra…"

"Above average but not a genius like Young Hatsumei. I think he will make an excellent addition to your class, Ectoplasm." Nezu said cheerfully. Powerloader sighed in relief. He didn't know if he could handle another Mei… Nezu then turned to Vlad. "I understand your concerns about the students of Class B feeling upset at the fact a Quirkless boy out-did them and please tell them the only reason he is in Class A is because his _exceptional_ heroics and help them understand he is only a _probationary_ student. This will keep with our standard of honoring heroism and self-sacrifice but also should allow them to save face and keep their pride until you beat it out of them later on."

"And the fact he is a Quirkless boy in my class?" Erasure Head asked bluntly.

At this Nezu smiled.

" _Deal with it._ " Nezu said cheerfully. "If he doesn't keep up with his studies, or you feel at any time he is not fit for Class A, feel free to either expel him or place him in a different class. Simple as that."

Erasure looked conflicted but then nodded giving All-Might a glare before exiting.

"But at least give him a chance!" All-Might called after him.

Erasure Head muttered something under his breath about creepy, meddling, skeleton men…

* * *

 _Later that weekend…_

Downtown at the recycling plant Izuku was focused haggling a good price for the copper he collected.

"I'm tellin you kid I can't offer you much more than that." The Octopus Headed man said. "Heroes are cracking down 'round here… They are getting ruthless…"

"How about just forty percent store price?" Izuku asked, his 'Game Face' crucial here.

The Octopus Headed man hissed at the offer. It would be hard to find copper this cheap…

"Thirty five." The Octopus man countered.

"Forty or nothing. I'm already giving you a discount." Izuku reminded the man.

The man deliberated for a few seconds before handing Izuku the cash and lifting the bucket of copper to add it to his cart.

"You drive a hard bargain, kid…" The man said as Izuku calmly counted his cash.

"Hardly. If I drove a hard bargain, I would have made you pay for almost retail." Izuku smirked.

"Don't even joke like that." The man said with a scoff. "It's hard enough making a profit offa this shit as it is. Damn Heroes…"

Izuku pocketed the money. It probably best if he started home now… It was getting late and technically he was still 'grounded'.

Izuku bid the man farewell and began walk to the nearest bus stop to get himself home.

* * *

He was slowly becoming more and more used to this kind of 'dealer' life. His nightly wanderings and work collecting metal on the beach was really relaxing. The best part was the pride he would feel well up in his chest for being able to provide for himself, and even another, though hard work and industry. He, Izuku Midoriya, for the first time felt like a 'real man'…

Izuku frowned. If only his mother could see that…

Since their 'fight' the other day, Izuku and his mother had a strange… Izuku didn't want to call it animosity but that's what it felt like… _strain_ on their relationship.

Izuku had to hide Venom from his mom, and really wanted to be a Hero. His mom just wouldn't back down on the whole 'It's not safe for a Quirkless boy' now that he actually had a _shot_ at being a hero and Izuku was getting frustrated at being treated like he was made of glass. And she just told him that he could be a hero too…

Izuku understood where his mom was coming from, even if a small part of him resented it, but it was just so… _frustrating_! Even if he _was_ Quirkless, _not_ helpless! Why couldn't he mom just see that? He was caring for, and providing for, a weird, manipulative, mutant, alien creature! Said creature gave him _superpowers_! A Quirk of his very own! And now that he even had a shot at going to UA, by his own merit since Venom didn't even help that much, she was shutting him down?

Izuku hated that his dream was right there, and his mom was keeping him from it… It wasn't fair… Venom didn't even help him… He did it on his own… So why? Why couldn't he have this? If he was Quirked, would she have let him. Izuku was a little angry that the answer was a big fat 'yes'.

Worse was that he couldn't think of a way to prove that he was fine either way because he couldn't reveal Venom to her. She'd freak if she knew that there was an alien symbiote thing living in her son's guts… Also, despite all he had accomplished, everything he had studied for, everything he suffered through… With his mom digging her heels in about being a hero… It was just making Izuku wonder if he was really cut out for it… Was it really so hard to see him as a Hero if he didn't have a Quirk?

Izuku shook his head. It wasn't a good idea to feed his insecurities…

On the hand, there was Venom… He didn't even think about it when he put his friend in danger along side him… Could he really call himself a Hero if he did something like that?

H-he had to get home… It was past his curfew…

' **There's a crime happening a minute or two away…'** Venom said. **'Drug deal…'**

Izuku sighed.

"Alright." Izuku said. "Let's make this quick since Mom is going to want us home by dinner…"

* * *

"Look, The League is just asking for a few a' you's." Fuyuki staring down a the huge, muscle bound leader of some crime ring. These weren't Trigger heads like him. They were actual two-bit thugs. You know, the kind that Shigaraki says they needed but whom Fuyuki was rather tired of havin' ta deal with.

He had been homeless for nearly a year now… He had cleaned up his act some, was still an addict but he was now down from doin' Trigger every day to doin' it every week or so.

The muscular man thought about it. He was a leader of the biggest crime gang in the prefecture. Mainly he smuggled that good shit comin' in from America. Trigger here gave you a huge boost to yer power for like, four minutes and then gave you a nice high to ride off of as your body is blissfully tired. American Trigger was lasted for an _hour_ or two and gave you energy for _days_.

It was that real good shit. Par fer da course, these guys had a lot of manpower and tended to be ignored by the Heroes as they liked a good Trigger shot every once in awhile too. And that's why he was here…

"Ya do it, you also get cash to buy whatever ya want. Booze, guns… Trigger." Fuyuki said trying to sound convincing. If he didn't get these guys, he could say goodbye to his paycheck for the week…

"An' all we gotta do is cause small riots round town?" The leader asked.

"Yeah." Fuyuki said smiling. "You don't have to go on any raids, no special assignments unless you want to, and… ah… protection from the League. This place becomes your turf, and you can deal, gatha' collection fees- the works!"

"Hmmm…" the leader thought and- "No deal."

"Eh?" Fuyuki asked in confusion. "What's not to love about this deal?"

"Fer one, yer a shitty salesman." The man ticked off on his huge, sausage like fingers. "Secon' why is this rich and powerful guy hirin' yer Triggered ass? An' thir' we don't wanna be seen by no heroes or vigilantes! Mah boys have been fightin' off tha' Demon o' Shizuoka bastard lately. He's been takin' down mah men whenever they deal, or mug or-"

"That bastard with the teeth?" Fuyuki asked recognizing the name. "Tall, black, wit' these milky white eyes?"

The boss' eyes narrowed.

"You know da Demon?" The boss said threateningly. "He a League boy?"

Fuyuki saw his in and started wavin' his hands.

"Nah, nah man! Ya got me all wrong! Bitch tried interruptin' me when I was workin'. I showed him whose boss, ran away scared." Fuyuki bullshitted and allowed his ice Quirk to chill the room some. They barely even felt it, but this was Fuyuki going max power. His Quirk was good but not that good. But with a cool look, and the small bit of chill he was lettin' off he was suddenly someone who deserved respect around here.

"But then again, being with the League, you could hire some guys who could take care of em for ya." Fuyuki continued blithely with an over-dramatic 'what can you do' type shrug. "Sucks ta be you I guess, turning down our fine ass offer bu-"

"Wait." The boss commanded. Fuyuki turned raisin' a brow. The boss looked like his mind was made up. "Bring us da Demon an' we'll join da League. Mah boys wanna teach dat bitch a lesson…"

Fuyuki mentally did the math.

"I'll ask da boss." Fuyuki said with a shrug. "But I'm pretty sure da League would be more than happy ta help ya…"

* * *

Izuku stood before the pile of people Venom had beat up. All of them were knocked out cold…

The drug deal had ended up being a frat boy, several thugs and a guy that he assumed was supposed to be protection from him… Izuku checked their vitals and found everyone was okay, minus a bit of a concussion and maybe some wounds they got when before all this went down.

Venom was usually more in control when they transformed. Izuku remembered most bits, but it was usually pretty hazy. It was like an out of body experience as Venom talked through his mouth or punched with his fists. Or rather, doing it together with Venom. It was odd, like he was control, but not in control…

It felt good… Good to let loose and deal with all these pent up, frustrated feelings. All the crap Kacchan put him through, he was dishing back on thugs who deserved it… or at least… Izuku thought they did…

At first Izuku had been pretty repulsed by the idea of violence, but now, after their fourth or fifth molester, thirteenth kidnapping, sixth attempted murder, second serial killer, sixteenth attempted rape, tenth stopped mugging, twenty-sixth stopped robberies, and over sixty drug busts, Izuku was just happy when Venom reported that there wasn't any broken bones on any of the perpetrators.

There had been a bit of a learning curve, learning to control Venom's immense strength and Izuku had been so _angry_ during some of them… Thankfully, those didn't happen too often...

He would always just jump in and try to help. Sometimes he made things worse, sometimes he made things better… He had been doing this for nearly a year now, and he couldn't possibly think about giving it up, UA or no.

People needed him… and he was preventing more crimes just by doing what he was doing… It never felt like it at the time but the crimes he prevented piled up…

Thugs would now look over their shoulders to check to see if he wasn't there.

Thieves would think twice about breaking and entering.

Muggers, rapists, and other violent crime doers would recognize Venom briefly and scream in fear, begging forgiveness…

And the Devil was _fresh outta mercy…_

Izuku hated that they couldn't be more of a traditional hero but… he couldn't argue with the results.

Izuku had read in the paper the other day, an article claiming that the 'Demon of Shizuoka' had managed to drop crime nearly in half in this prefecture. The Heroes were still credited, and his name was name was slandered saying he was a dangerous criminal, but the numbers don't lie.

By taking out perpetrators and protecting the innocent with Venom's 'Jump scare' tactics, Izuku had reduced crime from even occurring… He should be proud… He did feel proud…

Even so…

"Venom?" Izuku asked softly.

' **Yes?** ' Venom answered.

"I'm sorry for not thinking about your safety." Izuku said tears coming to his eyes. "During the entrance exam I mean…"

' **Izuku…** ' Venom said. ' **It's alri** -'

"No." Izuku interrupted. "It's not. I'll explain more when we get home. C'mon. Mom's probably worried."

' **Whatever you say.** ' Venom said, beginning to worry about its host. ' **Izuku, it's not your fault**.'

"No, Venom…" Izuku said turning around and beginning the long walk home. "It is… I need to be more responsible…"

* * *

Inko felt terrible… She was pacing the floor of her living room in worry. Why had she said that?! She gave him a pat on the back for getting up and fighting for his dreams and then she turned around and at the first sign of trouble, she berated him for his recklessness!

But seriously?! A one hundred foot robot! Against her Quirkless boy?!

UA was lucky that she wasn't the type that would sue but…

Inko paced some more. Izuku sure was out late today… Inko sighed…

She was worried she was losing her boy…

What happened nearly a year ago was enough to traumatize any young man, but Izuku had always been… fragile… ego-wise…

Inko had been proud watching her boy pick himself back up and tentatively set on a path to become something great!

But she couldn't stand the idea of losing him! It had been terrifying getting a call in the middle of the day starting with the lines 'Your son has been involved in an accident…'

Inko would admit, she got carried away and said some things in the heat of the moment. Inko could still see that hurt look on her son's face when he told her that he wasn't helpless, powerless, or hopeless. That he was going to try to save people no matter what…

She had never been more proud… or more terrified…

Was it really so bad that she didn't want him to go? That she wanted him to go to some other school and forget this crazy dangerous dream?

Inko stared at the letter that had come in the mail today. It was a bright and cheery white letter with a red wax seal that made it look fancy… It reminded Inko of those books she used to read as a kid. It was like she was holding her son's Hogwarts letter…

"I'm home!" Izuku called from the entry.

Slowly, Inko knew what she needed to do…

"Izuku, honey! Can you come here a second?" Inko asked. "A letter came in the mail…"

* * *

Mother and Son sat on the living room couch awkwardly. Inko had come to the decision to read Izuku's UA letter together and discuss the contents. Izuku was flustered but agreed. If he got in, he got in… but since he got zero points… he wasn't too sure…

Izuku opened the letter only to find that there was a small metal chip thing in there that started playing as soon as he opened it.

" _BOOYAH! I AM HERE_!" the holographic All-Might said giving both mother and son an extreme close up of those pearly whites and stunning good looks.

"Whoa! All-Might!" Izuku said in surprise.

" _That's right! I am the new faculty member at UA academy_!" All-Might said, flexing in his suit. " _I shall be teaching special courses for the Hero Course!"_

Inko felt her heart go out to her boy. If he was accepted he might be able to be trained by his idol…

" _Wait- I have to speed things up? I have to do_ how many _of these things?"_ All-Might said talking to someone off screen. He sighed dramatically. " _Alright moving on! Because of the mix up we have been deliberating on whether or not you should be allowed to enter the Hero Course. We have opted to let your test scores speak for themselves, as this is truly a test for Heroism_!"

All-Might directed the viewers' attention to a spread sheet showing how many of each robot Izuku destroyed and his total score. Zero.

" _You got zero points and destroyed zero robots, receiving zero combat points in the practical exam_!" All-Might explained. Izuku looked down bitterly. " _But fortunately, there were other factors at play!"_

All-Might then changed the channel to show a recording of that Nice Girl talking to Present Mic.

" _Um… Can I talk to you for a second?"_ Nice Girl said nervously. " _There was this boy… He had this crazy green hair and freckles… Any ways I… I know he doesn't have a Quirk but… he saved me and… I just don't think it's right! He probably could have gotten some points if it wasn't for me! So can I give him some of mine?"_

The scene then cut to another guy, the Purple Kid.

" _Look um… Can I give that guy who saved me some of my points?"_ the purple kid said looking embarrassed. " _Chicks don't dig guys that- Never mind… Look, just give him somma' mine okay?"_

Tears were in Inko and Izuku's eyes when the next scene showed Glasses Kid.

" _I must speak with the teacher_!" Glasses Kid said coming in the door at breakneck speeds. " _That Quirkless boy showed what it really meant to be a Hero! I did not act in a way befitting a Hero! That young man moved when I didn't! That is insane! I demand that he either be allowed a retest in the Support Course or perhaps I could donate my own points-!"_

All-Might paused the montage.

" _As you can see many were touched by your heroics that day!"_ All-Might said. " _You may have gotten zero combat points, but what sort of school for Heroism ignores someone who honestly, in their heart of hearts, desires to help those around him?"_

A small montage of Izuku running desperately, rescuing Nice Girl, and hauling an unconscious Purple Kid out of the danger zone. Inko and Izuku watched the 'Heroic' version of Izuku on screen with awe. It was one thing to do it, but to see it second hand? It was both inspiring… and terrifying. Izuku saw a couple points that if it hadn't been for Venom lurching him out of the way, he would have died.

" _Are any of you hurt!? Who knows first aid?!"_ On-screen Izuku demanded, taking charge and preforming First-Aid on the Purple Kid and preparing to help anyone and everyone he thought he could help.

All-Might paused the screen. " _This. This right here is Heroism. Izuku Midoriya, you may not have gotten any Combat Points, but Fortunately for you, there are Rescue Points. A panel of judges, of Pro-Heroes and Faculty, judged your actions and found it fit to award you sixty Rescue Points! You not only risen above the rest with your heroic spirit but have even broken into the top ten!"_

" _There is one more piece of information I must give you, however."_ All-Might continued. _"Because of your Quirkless status, we felt it best to give you the option to opt out of serious Hero work and even enter into the Support Program! This is not a recommendation! You may chose whatever you wish, and no teacher can say whether you should or shouldn't. It is entirely up to you… But welcome to UA, Young Midoriya!"_

With that the video ended and both mother and son were left to think…

* * *

After a while both spoke up.

"I'm sorry!" both said at the same time. Inko and Izuku, mother and son looked surprised.

"No, you go first!" both, once again, said in unison. Izuku chuckled.

"Really, son?" Inko laughed. "Very well… I'll start… I think you should go into the Hero Program."

"Huh?" Izuku said utterly confused. Inko looked down.

"When I heard what happened I was so worried…" Inko said. "I heard that you were hurt, and I freaked out… But then, seeing you on screen like that… I was still terrified for you, but I couldn't help being reminded of that one video you were always watching as a kid. The one with All-Might rescuing people… I saw that in you. I am still… scared… but the bit at the end, with him telling you, you had a way out… It makes me feel better… So I say, go ahead…"

Izuku chuckled bitterly.

"I thought the opposite actually." Izuku said. "It was way different in the moment, but with this I saw that I really am not ready to do this. I nearly got seriously hurt a few times… I…"

Izuku bit his lip, he could feel Venom listening.

"I realized I have more people to protect than those right in front of me." Izuku continued. "You, Dad… Hell, even Ka-chan would be sad if I got hurt… maybe… I keep running into danger without really even thinking about it… That's not a trait a Hero should have. I need to be more responsible for the things and people around me."

' **Izu** ku…" Venom and Inko said softly, causing a weird auditory effect in his head…

"I just… I really, really want to be a Hero…" Izuku said beginning to cry again. "I wanted it so badly I didn't think how I would be affecting the people I care about. I'm sorry mom…"

Inko hugged her sweet son and they cried together.

"I'm sorry for worrying." Inko said finally letting go. "And I'll still worry… but I won't stop you. You are a good man Izuku, and I'm proud of you… Just be kind to your old mom's nerves okay?"

"Okay…" Izuku mumbled. Inko cupped her son's cheek.

"Hey…" Inko said with smiling green eyes. "I believe in you son. I believe in your ability to help others and do great things. Don't let anything stop you from doing the right thing. Go achieve your dreams!"

Izuku nodded, feeling the tears come on full blast again.

"M-mom!" Izuku cried.

"Son!" Inko wept.

Mother and child hugged out their differences while a slightly flabbergasted symbiote listened on.

' **Seriously?** ' Venom asked ruefully.


End file.
